What Now
by Dimkalove4eva
Summary: Dimitri did not take Tasha's offer! He needs time to think about things, He goes home to visit his family in Russia. What Now? Rose has someone new in her life. A lot can happen in two weeks, Dimitri will soon find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Day 1 (without Dimitiri)

Rose Point of View

Lisa knows something is wrong. I fight with myself deciding if I should tell her or not. No one know except Adrian. Yes, Adrian, how he figured it out I will never know. Somtimes the people you are around most, block out things and it takes an outsider to truly understand. I thought Adrian would move on, but of course he hasn't. He decided he wanted to spend some time with Lisa and study Spirit.

Things have changed a lot in 2 days. Yesterday after I received my tatoo, which by the way itches really bad. I met with Dimitiri (my heart, my soul) to practice. I walk in and he is just sitting there looking at me. After I cry like the big baby I am, he tells me what I have waited months to hear. He told her no. He said he can't give her what she wants, when his heart is somewhere else. So to say the least, I was completely happy. I left the gym after the best kiss in the world, thinking everything was going to work out. I would have the two people I love in the world around me.

Boy I could not have been more wrong.

"Rose, come on tell me what has you so upset." Lisa says

"Lisa, I can't. I wish I could, but I can't." I reply.

"I thought we could tell eachother anything, Rose. I am here for you. I am your best friend." Lisa pleads with me.

I break down crying.

"Oh, Rose." LIsa says

and then I show her the note!

_Dear Roza,_

_ I am sitting here thinking about everything we have been through these last few months. I do care for you more than words can say. I just can't ignore my responsibilities. I took an oath the be the best guardian I can be, and our relationship is compromising that. I am going home for awhile to think about things. I dont know what will happen to us when I get back. I need you to take care of yourself and princess Lissa. We will talk when I get back. _

_Dimitri_

Lisa looks at me and the note, and repeats this a few more times.

"You and Guardian Belikov?" Lisa says. "Rose, I am so sorry. I had no idea. When did this happen? How could I have been so blind. What kind of friend am I? Why didn't you tell me? I would have kept it a secret. Wait, how serious was this relationship?"

I just sit there looking at Lisa with my tear filled eyes. and all I can think about is he left me. I look at Lisa, who still has this look of shock on her face, and begin telling her about everything. I told her about the flirting, fighting, kisses and him choosing me over Tasha. I am so drained after our 3 hour talk I just lay on my bed and finally fall into the deepest sleep I need so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day 2 (life without Dimitri)

I walk around school in the middle of the night. Which is really lunch time for Humans. I just think about everything has changed, and I have no idea what to do with myself. I decided I needed to talk to Alberta. I cannot neglect my duties I still need to train. I think she senses something was going on with Dimitiri and I, but she has never said anything. I knock on her door.

"Come in Rose" Alberta says.

I walk in with a confused look on my face. "How did you know it was me?"

"I figured you would come yesterday, I was just waiting for it after he left." She says.

He. He. Just thinking about it makes my heart break even more. I know she knows something.

"Rose, I know you had a _special_ relationship with Guardian Belikov and I am not going to say anything. I believe you both made eachother better people and guardians, but I still want you to train. There is a new Guardian coming to take Dimitri's place while he is on leave. I want you to work with him. I want to see you happy and succeed to become LIssa's guardian, and I believe Alex will be perfect for you. He just graduated last year top of his class, and he as well killed Strigoi before he graduated."

I look at alberta. She would have been an awesome Mom. I want to make her proud of me. So i just nod my head.

"Good Girl, Rose. He will be here for your morning training. Let me know if you need anything else."

I know everyone is still sleeping but decide Adrian might still be up. So i walk to his door and knock.

"Come in little dhampir." He says.

"Why dont you call me Rose, Adrian? It is my name." I respond.

"Its just one of my many nicknames for you, my pet." He says. I just give him the stare of death. "What brings you to my door in the middle of the night? Not that I am complaining, Its always great to see you. I prefer to see you in less," he is looking at my jeans and hoodie now. " but like I said always a pleasure, what do you need?"

"I just dont want to be alone right now." I respond

He looks at me and nods. Come one lets go watch a movie. I layed my head on Adrian shoulder and finally sleep came.

I woke up a few hours later, realizing I was almost late to meet my new mentor Alex. Adrian was still asleep when I walked out. I ran across campus and made it with two minutes to spare. I was almost to the gym when I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I am just in a rush." I said, brushing the leaves out of my hair. I look up to see who I ran into.

"I am glad, you are so enthused about getting to practice. I am Alex your new mentor. Its nice to meet you Rose." He says

He reaches his hand out to me and I am just staring at his face. He is gorgeous. Why do they keep tempting me? You would think Alberta knew better. He looks young. He is taller than Dimitri, great build, blonde hair and blue eyes. At least, He doesn't have any similarities as Dimitiri. I finally shake his hand after a minute.

"It's nice to meet you too" I respond. Still gawking at him. Okay Rose, pull it together.

"Are you ready to train? I would like to see what you have learned so far." he says.

"Sure, ready when you are. We usually stretch first, then do laps." I respond.

"Okay lets' do ten minutes of stretches." He responds.

He sits there right in front of me. I decide to strike up some conversation, but before I could he does.

"Rose, what are your plans after you graduate?"

"I am planning on guarding Princess Vasilissa. She has been my best friend forever. We have a special bond." I reply.

"Yes, I have heard." he says. I look at him and think what all does he know.

"What else have you heard?" I ask teasing.

"Well, I know you are shadow kissed with Lissa, and have a special bond. I know you are a great novice. I know you are loyal to your friends. I know you have a temper, and I know I want to train you to be the best guardian there is." he responds.

I look at him with a smile wondering where he got his information from. "Well, I dont think that's its fair you know so much about me, and I know nothing about you." I say.

He responds, "what do you want to know?". I smile thinking wow, he is very open. So of course, I start with the inquiry.

"Where were you born?" I was thinking California or somewhere sunny, with his blond hair blue eyes. What I did not expect was his response.

"Russia." My face fell. Everything I had been working so hard to forget came back, and all I could think about was Dimitri.

"Are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost?" he says

"No, I am fine. What part of Russia?" I say trying to sound normal, and not let him see me freaking out.

"He said a little town called Baia."

That did it. I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Rose please wake up." I hear someone pleading.

I open my eyelids and Alex is leaning over me.

"Welcome back" he says. "What happened?" 

I feel so stupid what do I tell him. You just happen to be from the same town as the man I love. No, I dont tell him that. So I blurt out the first thing that came to my mind.

"I didn't eat this morning."

"well let me grab you something out my bag, hang on" he says.

He walks to his bag and I can't help but notice how hot he looks.

"I am sorry but this is all I have." He hands me a granola bar. "Wish there was more I could give you" he says.

I smile. He seems to be flirting with me. "Thanks" I say.

"Your welcome Roza." he says.

I stare at him again. My mouth is wide open.

He just looks at me and says "you are strange, but I like strange."

We continue our training. He is an excellent fighter. He pinned me down four out of the five times we fought.

"You did a good job Rose. You have excellent skills, I can't wait to teach you a few more."

My face is red. I feel the blush on my cheeks.

"Thanks, see you later." I say. I ran out of the gym and thought to myself. Maybe lissa is right. Maybe I will be okay. I know that no one can replace Dimitri and I will always love him, but he left me with no guarentees of us being together. What else am I supposed to do. I ran to find Lissa.

I found her walking with Christian.

"Hey Christian I need to talk to Rose for a minute, I'll see you at lunch." Lisa said. Christian looked a little hurt.

"I still love you" she said as she pecked his cheek. That made him smile.

"See you girls at lunch" he said.

Lisa looked over at me, as Christian walked away. "Spill it."

"How do you know there is anything to spill!" I said

"I have been experimenting with our bond, I am starting to feel emotions from you. I could tell you were happy a little while ago." she says.

So i tell her all about Alex. She looks at me like I am sure I looked at him. She seems worried.

"Rose, please dont use Alex as the rebound guy. I know Dimitri hurt you, but he will come back. He cares for you." She says.

She must have been using spirit becuase I feel it coming out as I start to get louder.

"Lissa, Alex is not the rebound guy. I just met him. I dont know him. I am just flirting with him he is only one year older than me. He seems very nice and he has a lot to teach me, and on the other hand I dont know when Dimitri will come back or how he feels about me. But he left me with no promises. I need to start moving on. I can't let myself hope for a future that wont exist when he comes back." I am screaming at this point. "It will kill me, literally!"

"Rose, calm down. I am sorry." Lissa says. "I just want what best for you."

I feel myself calming down. "Lissa, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. I am just so stressed out, and Alex made me forget Dimitiri for a minute and that is what I need right now."

"I understand, I can't wait to meet him." she says.

As soon as she says it he walks by. "How's my little student doing?" He says.

Lissa looks at him and back at me with a smile on her face.

"Hi Alex! I am great. Thinking about ways to pin you down later at practice. I have a few ideas. Alex, this is Lissa. Lissa this is Alex." I say

"Nice to meet you princess." he says.

"You too." she says.

"I have to go meet Alberta, but I'll see you later Rose." Alex says.

He walkes off and Lissa is still looking at him.

"He is gorgeous." she says.

"I know that." I say. "Didn't you just tell me not to use him for the rebound guy?"

"I want you to be happy Rose."

"I am getting there Lissa. I am taking it one day at a time."

I look at my watch, and tell Lissa I will see her after classes for lunch. I was so ecstatic for the rest of the day. I finally feel like I am breathing again. After lunch, we have to meet to get our assignments. We will guard our charges for six weeks. I walk into the gym with Lissa and Christian. I see Alberta getting ready to announce the pairs.

"Eddie" Alberta says. "will be paired with Adrian."

"Adrian," I ask, stunned. "He isn't even a student here. Why are we guarding him?"

"We do not have enough moroi seniors for our dhampir's, Adrian volunteered to have one." Alberta replys.

"Of course he did" I reply. I know how his mind works. He wants to stay here with us as long as he can.

I wait patiently for my name to be called.

"Princess Lissa will be guarded by Alexander Gorbachov."

"What? You can't be serious?" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "Alberta, you know Lissa is supposed to be my charge. We have a special bond."

"Rose, you do have a bond with her. She is the only Dragomir left. Alex will be her charge. I am sorry but this was a mutual decision with the higher ups. We did however come up with another suitable charge for you." she says. "Christian Ozera."

"Christian. Christian. How is he suitable for me?" I ask whinning.

"Christian is with Lissa whenever he can be, you will work together with your mentor and protect them both during outings. This is really for the best Rose. I know you want what is best for Lissa, and I truly believe this is in her and your best interest." Alberta says.

I know Alberta is a great guardian and she wants to make me the best guardian there is. So I nod in her direction, and prepare myself for six weeks of Christian.

Christian walks up to me. "Don't worry Rose, I will get a futon put in my room for you. Only the best for the best." I punch him lightly in the arm.

"Ouch, Rose." he replys.

Alex walks up to me. "Rose, I think you are supposed to protect him not hurt him." He smiles at me.

"Alex, if you knew what I was about to endure you would fell sorry for me and not sparky here."

All i can do is walk out of the gym, hoping everything goes well for the next six weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own any of the characters from Vampire Academy.**_

Chapter 4

Dimitri's point of view

DPOV

I arrived to Russia almost a week and a half ago. I was so excited to visit my family. I hadn't seen them in almost a year. I wish it was under better circumstances. I knocked on the door and after a few attempts no one answers. The doors unlocked so I just walk in. First place I look is the kitchen. I see them all sitting at the table laughing and talking.

"Dimitri! Dimitri!" Everyone says together.

I see my mother's face has this huge smile on it. I am such a momma's boy. At dinner we talk about the academy and what I have been up to. Everyone just listens and smiles. I see my grandma looking at me with a skeptical look on her face. She knows something is off. I may fool everyone else, but I can't fool her. I know we will have a talk later.

My mother send the rest of the family up for bedtime. I start going to get my room ready when she walks in the door.

"Dimka, what are you doing here?" She asks.

"What do you mean momma. I came home to visit. I am on leave."I respond. I did not expect this from her. Maybe she has more Yeva's gift then she has let on.

"I get this feeling that you are here for another reason. You can always talk to me."

I contemplate telling her, but if anyone will understand love its my mother. She is what was/is considered a "blood whore," but to me she is the most loving person in the world. Our family is very close, and it is because of her. So I tell her about Rose. Everything about my Roza. I tell her how I feel when I am around her, and how she understand me like no one else can. I didn't realize I talked to her about Roza for almost three hours, and truth be told I could have went on for more, but she looks worn out. She just sits there letting everything I am telling her sink in. I ask her advice.

"Dimka, I cannot tell you what to do. I can tell you that I know you love her. You love her very deeply. I don't know how True love, and I mean true love can ever be wrong. There are obstacles in every relationship. I see there are huge hurdles in yours obviously." she smirks, "But you have to figure out for yourself what is best for you and her. I know she is only seventeen, but if she is anything like the person you are describing, then she is a very mature young woman capable of making big decisions."

"I do love her. I feel so strongly about her, that is the problem. She is the best novice I have ever seen. She will be one of the best guardians. I can't stand in the way of that."

"That is her decision to make, not yours. Dimitri take your time with this, reach deep in your soul, mind, and heart and if all your feel is love for Rose then that is your answer, and you shouldn't be worried about fighting it. You need to start thinking about how to make it work, and not how to ignore it."

"Thanks momma, I will." I reply.

As soon as she walked out the door, I began to think about everything that had happened. From the first moment I saw her to our last and final kiss.

Every day I would wake up and work out. I had to stay in shape for when I got back. Every day it would get harder and harder to not think about Roza. I missed her so much. It was the simple little things like the comrade remarks, the jokes about my musical tastes, her sarcasm. I would be punching the bag and then all the sudden try to remember what she smells like or how her hair felt when I touched it. I was starting to not focus on anything but her. I think I was finally getting my answer. I needed Roza. I could not worry about my future, there was no future now if Roza was not in it. I booked my flight home praying Roza would talk to me when I got back and let me explain the reasoning behind my departure. I decided I should talk to Yeva about my choice.

"Took you long enough" she says.

I look at her and smile. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? A week and a half for you to figure out you can't live without her." She looks at me "Men! huh! It takes a man twice as much time to do anything that a woman can figure out in a matter of minutes."

"Grandma I do love Roza. Do you see anything?" I ask hoping she has good news for me.

"A lot can happen in two weeks my Dimka, she is a fisty little spirit, I can see why you love her so much." She replys.

What does that mean I keep questioning her statement. "Can you help me at all Grandma?" I ask.

"A broken heart sometimes looks to its head after its been cracked. Persistence and Patience will be key in your goal." She says

I just sit there thinking about what she has said. I know I get my "zen" life lessons from her.

I get packed up and tell everyone my goodbyes. I board the plane knowing I will soon see my Roza.

This is my first fanfic story. Any ideas or help is appreciated! Thanks Guys!


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do no own VA that belongs to richelle mead; however I do love to wonder what would have been. I love our reviews so please keep reviewing any ideas are welcomed as well as critisism this is my first fanfic.**_

Chapter 5

Rose POV

It has been almost two weeks since Dimitiri left. My sadness is drifting a little bit each day. Alex is a big reason for my mood change. He is so funny. He cracks as many jokes as I do. He is open and outgoing. He is an excellent mentor, dedicated to his job. The Queen has decided to have Alex be one of Lissa's permanent guardians. Alex has charmed his way into all our lives. We have been working together alot with the trials. Lissa and Christian have decided for us all to go to dinner on Sunday. It's our one day off and we will be able to relax. Its on one of the moroi restaurants so the wards will be up, and less of a worry for us. We have invited all our friends. Eddie, Adrian, Christian, Alex, Lissa and myself. Alberta is coming as an extra gaurdian which was fine with me, she is like a mother to me.

Lissa is in my room and we are trying to find me something to wear.

"Rose, you need to go shopping." Lissa's says. "You have nothing to wear, the only dress I see is the black one I bought you last time."

I cringed thinking about that night, thinking about Dimitri's hands on my body. The way he kissed me, and said my name in a whisper. I snap myself out of it. I know I have to move on. I think "what better way that to wear the dress." I need to prove it to myself I can be okay after he broke my heart. I put the dress on, and Lissa and I walk outside and see all the boys waiting by the SUV. THe dress must working. They are all outside with their eyeballs about to fall out.

Lissa's says, "If you take a picture it will last longer."

I chuckled. "Do you boys see something you like?" I ask.

"Oh my lil dhampir, Yes as a matter of fact I do." Adrian says.

Alex slaps him on the back of the head. "Ladies you look lovely." he responds. Then he winks at me. Alex sits on the back room with Lissa and I can hear there conversation.

"Alex, Lissa tells me you are from Baia." she says.

"Yes, Princess I am. I went to school at the academy close by. My family still lives there. My mom was a guardian for many years, " he says "It is beautiful there you should visit."

"That would be nice one day to travel to Russia to experience it for myself. I would love for Rose to come, she thinks its a cold barren place with no beauty." she says.

"Hey I didn't quite describe it like that." I said. Alex laughs.

"Rose, it is beautiful. Maybe after graduation I can accompany you and the Princess there and give you the tour." he says.

"Oh yes, that would be great." Lissa says. I smile.

Christian decides to speak now. "Umm, what about me."

"You will be there to Christian, duh" Lissa answers.

"Oh course, Rose needs me to be there as well. I know how she can't function without me." Adrian says.

"Adrian you are the most conceited person I know. I think even without the invitation you would be there, so we might as well take you with us too." I say.

"Well thanks know I feel loved." he says.

I roll my eyes. Lisa continues her conversation.

"Alex, do you have family back in Russia. I have a little brother who lives with extended family. My mother is a guardian, but we do not see her much, and my father died when I was young defending his charge." he says with pride in his eyes.

I can't help but relate to his story. I too barely see my mother, and I have no idea who my father is. I can see why we get along so well, we truley do have much in common.

We finally arrive to the restaurant. We all get out and Alex walks with me.

"Roza, you do look very pretty tonight." he says.

"Thank you Alex."

"Would you please give me the pleasure of sitting next to me at dinner?" he asks.

He is such a gentlemen. "Sure I say." trying to sound like my heart is not about to jump out of my chest.

I see Alberta walking right behind us with a smile on her face. If I didn't know any better, I would think she put us working together so much, so we would build more than a mentor, student relationship.

We all sit down to dinner. Alex pulls out my chair. I sit next to him. He looks stunning. He is wearing black slacks with a beautiful blue button down shirt. I smell his cologne, and boy does it smell good.

The meal is delicious. As soon as dessert comes, Christian excuses himself. He looks a little nervous. Lissa just gives me a look. I try to give her a reasurring smile, but we both know something is off. He finally returns and sits down.

All I can think about is my chocolate cheesecake I ordered. I finally see the waiter coming.

The plate looks a little small for all of our desserts. He walks up to Lissa and puts the plate right in front of her.

Lissa opens the covered plate and in the middle of it is a rock, and when I mean rock. I mean as in 4 carat solitare rock. Christian gets down on one knee and I feel like I am about to pass out for her. Alex grabs my hand, and I completely calm down, and he doesn't let it go.

"Lissa Dragomir, Until I found you my life was incomplete. I felt I never belonged anywhere. You have filled a part of my heart that has been void for years. I would go anywhere with you, and fight with everything in my body for our love. You make me whole, you make me better. I love you, will you give me the honor of becoming my wife." he asks.

Alex is now rubbing his fingers along my hand, while tears fill my eyes. Lissa is having trouble breathing. She starts to cry, and looks up into his eyes. All she is can do is nod.

"Christian, I think that is a yes." Alex says with a smile on his face.

They get up and hug. We all then get up. I didn't want to let go of Alex's hand though. I looked at him and he looked at me and we reluctantly let go. I go over to Lissa.

"Congratulations, Lissa." I say as I hug her.

I go up to Christian. "I never have seen anything so beautiful in all my life, you make her so happy, thank you. Oh, and just so you know if you ever hurt her I will break every limb off your body and beat you in the head with it. Congrats again."

"There is the Hathaway I know and love," Christian says.

We finish our dessert and make our way back to the van. Christian and Lissa sit by eachother, so now Alex and I are in the same row. He grabs my hand again, and I smile.

"Those two are a match made in heaven." he says.

"Yeah I would have never put them together, but they do complete eachother" I say.

"I think its amazing how through all the obstacles of their relationship, they are going to fight for their love." he says.

"I know exactly what you mean." I say. I think to myself _If you are truly in love you have to fight for it. Its worth the fight_. I realize I am starting to have stronger feelings for Alex then just the occasional flirt, and its obvious he feels the same way.

I lean up to Lissa in the front row. "Lissa, we need to have an engagment party."

"I am already ahead of you Rose. I just booked the Palace ballroom for tomorrow evening. I already got the confirmation. We have to go shopping in the morning though for our dresses." she says. "And you need to buy a couple of dresses, you are a girl Rose."

"Yeah, Yeah Lissa." I reply.

We pile out the SUV and say our goodbyes and I start to walk to my dorm. Alex runs up.

"Can I walk you to your room?" he says.

"Sure" I respond.

"You know Rose, I have never met anyone like you before." he says.

"I know my personality is a lot to handle." I respond playfully.

"No Rose, I am serious you are impulsive, stubborn, and hardheaded."

"Well no wonder you want to be around me so much." I say jokingly.

"Rose look at me", he grabs my arm and we are right in front my door. I feel like my heart really is about to jump out of my chest. I look up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"You are all of those things, but you are honest, hardworking, dedicated, funny and beatiful." he says.

I start staring at his chest unable to look at his eyes anymore. I feel like I can fall in them. He tilts my chin up.

He grabs the back of my neck and bend his head down to mine. Our lips touch.

I can't even describe the kiss. It was great. It lasted for a few minutes. Then we broke apart. He told me goodnight and to sleep well, and before he walked away he gave me another small peck on the lips.

I was watching him walk down the hall, when he turned around and yelled.

"Rose will you be my date for the engagement party?"

"I would love to Alex." I said.

He smiled and turned back around.

I walked in my room and started doing a little dance. I can't describe how I feel not having to hide my feelings. He likes me, and I am starting to like him. Its not even close to the love I have for Dimitri, but where is he. He is gone, I dont know if he is coming back. I go to bed thinking about the big day ahead, shopping and then an engagment party all while spending time with Alex. I fall asleep contently.

_**Ok guys. please give me some ideas. the party is tomorrow...I have a few things up my sleeve but I love the reviews and the suggestions.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own the rights to Vampire Academy, But Alex is mine! Hope you like what you are reading. I have seen some erros, and hopefully I can fix them soon...Here ya go**_

Chapter 6-

Rose POV

Rose wakes up and wants to talk to Adrian about her and Alex. She knows Adrian supposedly likes her, but she thinks it is just harmless flirting. She really likes Adrian as a friend, but what she really wants to know is how Alex feels about her. She has to be sure about her feelings, and not just trust what she feels with him.

Knock, Knock, Knock. "Come on Adrian, wake up." she yells... Knock, Knock, Knock. Finally he opens the door. His hair extra messy and black silk boxers with hearts on them. How cute!

"Rose I love spending time with you, but this early in them morning I am not on my A game exactly." Adrian says.

Rose looks down and laughs. "You certainly look like you are ready for anything." She cracks a little smile.

Adrian looks down and says "Let me get some clothes on please."

Rose waits for him to get dressed.

"What can I do for you my little dhampir?" he says.

"R-O-S-E, ROSE is my name not lil dhampir." she tells him sarcastically.

"Okay, my little dhampir I know your name. What do you need? I know you didnt' come all this way to have your way with me. Even though I know that is what I would love." he says with a goofy grin.

I am not going to waste any time. "Adrian what color is Alex's aura when he is around me. I need to know the truth."

"Rose, although I would love to tell you, his advances are not honorable. They are. He is generally happy with you, His aura is bright pink. When you come around it is so bright it hurts my eyes sometimes." he says truthfully.

"Adrian, what do you see in mine?" I ask hoping for the answer I want.

"Rose, your brown is fading. Its mixed in with pink also. He makes you happy. I hate to admit it, but I do want you to be happy, and with him I know you are." he says. "I know how you feel about Dimitri." As soon as he says his name he looks at me puzzling. "The red is fading. When I said his name you aura changed. Its there, but when you are with Alex its like you have a completely different aura."

I knew I had feelings for him. I just didn't want him to be the "rebound guy" like Lissa said. A few months ago at the ski lodge Adrian told me my aura was bright red. I was so in love with Dimitiri. After he left it was so dark black and brown from the sorrow and hurt. I still hurt everyday but Alex makes me think anything is possible. It is possible to move on. I feel like its happening.

"Thanks Adrian, I really appreciate it." I kiss Adrian on the cheek.

I walk out as Lissa is walking up. "Is my future Maid of honor ready to go shopping for the best dress ever?"

"Yep, lets go." I respond.

We walk up to meet Alberta and Alex. Alberta has this look on her face. I have never seen it before. She wont look me in the eye. Alex on the other hand comes up to me and picks me up in a big hug.

"How are you doing today Rose?" he says. 

"I am great how are you?" I ask while he is still holding me off the ground. I am only about 5'4. He is about 6'6. When he puts me down I am staring at his chest and abs. I can imagine how they look.

I didn't have chance to tell Lissa about the kiss yet. She must have felt how happy I was last night, unless she was too busy with Christian. So she is standing there looking at me with a confused look on her face. Yep she must have been busy. Alberta is looking at us too, but I still can't figure out what kind of expression that is.

We get in the car heading to by our dresses.

Dimitiri POV

I finally arrive back to the academy. I go looking for Alberta. I knock on the door.

"Come in." she says

"Alberta, I am back from my leave. Where do you want me?" I say.

She has this look on her face, like her pet just died.

"What is wrong?" I instantly think something is wrong with Rose.

"Nothing guardian Belikov." THe way she says my name makes me know something is off.

"Lissa has been assigned a new permanent guardian, so you will patrol with me until we decide your next move in guaudianship." she says. "Did you have a good vacation?" she asks shortly.

"Yes mam. I enjoyed visiting my family." I can't help my next statement. I just need to know. "How is Rose?"

"Ms. Hathaway is excellent. In fact she has no idea, but I spoke to Kirova this morning. Rose is graduating early. She will be assigned to be Lissa's other full time guardian. We are performing her ceremony tomorrow morning." she smiles. You can see the pride coming from her. She loves Rose as well.

"That is great news! I am sure Rose will be thrilled." I am starting to have an idea. If I am no longer Lissa's guardian maybe Rose and my relationship can work out. I can get someone close to court. We will see a lot more of eachother. This is perfect. I need to find Rose though. I need to tell her about my feelings.

"I am going on a trip with Princess Lissa and Ms. Hathaway right now. Get settled in. I will see you tonight at the engagement party. You will work detail." she says.

I look at her confused. "Whose engagement party?" I ask

"Princess Lissa and Mr. Ozera's." she says.

Well I never would have though Christian had it in him. Lissa is probably ecstatic. So I start to think If I can't talk to my Roza right now. I will have to go see someone I don't really like, But he will give me more information about my Roza. I am headed to see Adrian.

I knock on the door.

"Rose, you just left. I told you he does really li..." Adrian stops talking when he opens the door.

"Adrian." I say.

"Belikov what are you doing here?" He asks looking at me like he has seen a ghost.

"I came to talk to you about Rose. I need some information." I tell him

"Man I should charge by the hour, I am not a crystal ball." He says sarcastically.

"How is she? I want to know the truth. I know you know about her and I."

"To tell you the truth, she is happy." Adrian says.

Happy. That is all I wanted for her. I walk out his door.

"Your welcome Belikov." he yells as he walks out the door.

Adrian's POV 

He is back. Rose is going to freak out when she sees him. She is just now coming back to her normal sarcastic, sexy self. I dont know how she is going to react when she sees him. She is very happy with Alex. I see that; however, she does still love Dimitri. I see the red but its so infused with hurt and pain that I dont know what she will do. I am going to have to try and catch her when they get back before the party. If she walks in and see's Dimitri there is not telling her reaction. This day is going to be very interesting.

Rose POV

"Okay, what happened with Alex? I know something happened." she asks.

"He kissed me last night at my door. It was so sweet and romantic. Then he asked me to be his date to your party." I said like a little school girl.

"Rose that's great. He sure doesn't have a problem expressing himself." she says. "He seems like a real geniune guy."

"I can't explain it Lissa. He is the boy version of me. It's like we are so well matched."

"Here it is! Look Rose!" Lissa screams. She holds up a blood red cap sleeves dress. It comes mid thigh. It is a dress to die for.

"Lissa it looks pefect. Now what about you?" I ask. Just as I am asking I turn around and see a canary yellow spaghetti strap dress. It is perfect for her.

"I found it Lissa." I said

"Rose, that is so my dress." she says happily

As she goes to try on her dress to make sure it fits right. I start talking to her through the door. "Lissa, I am really happy for you. Christian is a really good guy. I know I give him a hard time, but he loves you and cares for you almost as much as me." I say with sarcasm. "You will have a great life together. I can't help but be a little jealous."

"Rose, you will find that person. I promise." As soon as she says that. I think to myself I found that special person, but he didn't feel the same way. He broke my heart. I have to move on I keep reminding myself.

"Thanks Liss" I said.

After we bought our dresses and I found the perfect black stiletto's to go with my dress. We get back in the car and head back.

I sit in the back with Alex.

"Rose I will pick you up at seven at your door." Alex says. "I can't wait to see you in that dress." I start to blush.

"I can't wait to see you in your tux." I say. "I am sure you will look handsome."

Alberta begins talking to Alex and I.

"I have got several extra guardians to work tonight, so you and Alex can enjoy the party with Princess Lissa and Christian. Just enjoy yourselves and have a good time."

We get back to the academy with about an hour to get ready. I have an hour to make myself look drop dead gorgeous. I have my work cut out for me.

"See you in a bit," I tell Alex as I give him a peck on the cheek.

_**okay guys its time for the party. Time for Dimitri's appearance. What's going to happen next! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO VA. RICHELLE MEAD DOES. I DO OWN ALEX THOUGH. **_

Chapter 7

Rose POV

I only have ten more minutes until Alex is supposed to be here. I am standing here only in my panties and bra. My hair is down and loosely curled. I am wearing light make up. Its time to put on my dress. I put it on and realize I can't zip it all the way up. Just as I am about to call Lissa. Someone knocks on my door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's me Alex." he says. I crack a smile.

"You are a few minutes early." I say jokingly.

"I couldn't wait any longer to see you." he says.

Oh boy! He sure is a charmer.

"Okay hang on a second. I need your help with something."

I open the door holding up my dress with one arm. My mouth drops open. He is gorgeous. He is wearing a classic black tuxedo with a tie. He has a red hankerchief that matches my dress perfectly. When I look down at his hand he is holding a single Rose.

"Hi!" I stammer out my mouth. "You look incredible."

"I dont think I am supposed to help you get out of the dress," he says jokingly. "So I am guessing you need help putting it on."

He walks in and I turn around. I pull my hair to the side giving him full access to the zipper on the back. He must have seen my tattoo's.

"Sexy and a killler. I have to say those are my two favorite qualities."

I just smile as he zips up the zipper. I turn around and look at him and he leans down and lightly kisses me.

"Are you ready to go?" he says.

"Let me just put on my shoes." I grab my shoes and slip them on. It makes me about 5 inches taller, and much easier to kiss him in. It was the purpose for the shoes I have to admit.

"Ready" I tell him.

We walk out my door hand in hand.

We arrive later at the party.

We meet up to Lissa and Christian. We have our own table together all four of us. I look at the crowd of people arriving at the ballroom. There have to be over 300 guests.

I see Tasha sitting at a table with a group of other people. Seeing her makes my heart hurt. I know he didn't choose her, but It makes me think of him regardless. Alex must see my facial expression because he runs his hand down my jaw line. 

"Rose you are too beautiful to look so upset. Are you okay?" he asks so sweetly. Just then Adrian comes in looking wound up. I wonder what his problem is. He finally see's us and beelines for our table.

"Rose I have to talk to you. I have to talk to you now." he says.

"Adrian what's wrong? Can't it wait until later. It is a party." I say. He is just looking around as I am talking to him like he is just waiting for something to happen. I start scanning the room too. What is he looking for I don't see anyone unexpected, and then out of no where. I see "HIM".

"Oh My God!" I say. Now Alex is looking around too.

"Rose, what are ya'll looking at?" Alex asks.

Lissa must have felt my emotions she is looking scanning the crowd too. She must have seen him too. All of the sudden she comes grabs me.

"Rose I need you to help me in the restroom for a second." she says.

I can't even respond I am still standing there looking at Dimitri. He is staring at me like I am the only one in the room. His expression is not one of love. He looks pissed.

Alex must have spotted him too. But the words that came out of his mouth were not the ones I thought I would hear him say.

"Rose will you excuse me for a second, I see my cousin just walked in."

My mouth fell open. Lissa grabs me and so does Adrian. We walk in one direction as Alex walks towards Dimitri.

Dimtri's POV

I am nervous. After I went and talked to Adrian, I at least new my Roza was happy.

I went worked out trying to release some stress. I read some of my western novel. I took a shower and started getting dressed for the party. I tried to go talk to Roza after I was dressed but she wasn't there when I arrived. I will just have to talk to her at the party.

I arrive at the party and stand in the back with Alberta. I am scanning the crowd for Rose. Alberta must see what I am doing. She leans over and whispers

"Dimitri please do not ruin this evening for her."

"What are you talking ab..." before I could finish. I spot her. I am stunned speechless. She is so beautiful. Her hair is down the way I like it with loose curls framing her face. I scan her body. She is wearing a dress that frames her body perfectly. I feel like I haven't seen her in years. I am about to walk over there when I spot someone familiar at her table.

"Alex." is all I say. "What is he doing here?" I say.

Then I see him touch my Roza. My whole body shakes my fist clinch. He is running his hand across her face. Alberta grabs me.

"Dimitri, dont!" she says sturnly.

I look back at Rose, and then I see her, Lissa and Adrian walk out and Alex is walking towards me.

_**Sorry this chapter is so short! I am super excited though and needed time to think about my next move. Are you surprised that Dimitri is related to Alex? What is Rose going to say to Dimitri when she talks to him? Please review! It's my first story! I appreciate all cristism. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own VA or its characters I do however own Alex. He is mine! :) Hope you are liking it so far your reviews are welcomed and appreciated! :) **_

Chapter 8

DPOV

"Alex, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I have been assigned to Princess Lissa to be her guardian." he responds. "I was also hired to train one of their top novices. Rosemarie Hathaway. She is here I will have to introduce you when she gets back."

"Roza, you are training Roza?" I ask.

"Oh, you know her already. Isn't she amazing. I think I have fallen hard cousin. I feel like she is the one." he smiles as he talks about her.

Everything in my being is telling me to take him out and beat the shit out of him. That is my Roza he is talking about. Alberta is still standing next to me waiting for me to loose it, but I am great under control and fight back all of my urges and respond to his statement.

"Roza was my student before I left two weeks ago. I have been teaching her for months. I was to be Lissa's charge. I was told someone else was taking my place, you must be the substitute." I say smiling. Knowing and hoping he can only be a substitute for me in Roza's heart.

"What a coincidence. Roza never mentioned you before." He says.

Now that hurt. I felt like I was could crawl in a hole and die. Maybe she moved on, I never gave her the promise of me returning. How stupid could I have been to realize no one else would see how great she is. I could kick myself for leaving. I have to know how she feels about me and about Alex.

Does she still love me? Has she moved on? I put my guardian stoic look back on my face.

"When Roza comes back in, would you please tell her I would like a word with her?" I ask.

"Sure thing cuz, after the party maybe we can catch up. I haven't seen you in years." Alex says.

"Sure" is all I can say.

I turn to look at Alberta.

"What the hell is that about?" I ask with venom in my voice.

"What do you mean Guardian Belikov? I didn't know he was your cousin! He was available to be a guardian, and I tried to find someone that would help Rose succeed. Him being related to you is a coincidence." she says.

I dont know if I believe her

. She looks at me then and says "Dimitri I am telling you this one time, so hear me good. If you hurt her again the way you hurt her before, I will personally beat your head in, enjoy the rest of the party." she walks away. As soon as she walks away, Tasha walks up.

Rose POV

We are all three in the ladies room.

"Breathe Rose, Breathe" LIssa says.

"I tried to warn you little dhampir." Adrian says. "I must say he has excellent timing." he says jokingly.

"Shut the hell up Adrian this isn't funny." I yell.

"What now? What do I say to him now? What about Alex? They are cousins. Where the hell did that come from? This is too much to process."

"Rose, calm down. Its going to be okay. We will figure it out. What do you want to do. Do you want to continue the party. We can leave if you want?" she says.

"No Lissa, we aren't leaving. This is your party. I need to talk to Dimitri I need to see where I stand, where he stands."

We all walk out of the ladies room.

I walk into the ballroom and look for Dimitri. I see him standing there in his tux. He looks so breathtaking, and then I see who is with him. Tasha has her hand on his forearm. He doesn't notice I am even in the room again. All his attention is on Tasha. All the hurt all the anger everything I have been trying so hard to forget comes back to me. I walk over to Alex.

"Rose, I didn't know Dimitri was your previous mentor? He is my cousin. His mom and my mom are sisters. They are nothing alike, but are very close. Oh, I almost forgot he asked to speak to you." Alex says

"He looks a little too busy to speak to me right now. Alex do you want to dance?" Before he can answer, I grab him by the arm leading him to the dance floor. A little waitor man walks by and is serving champagne. I am not on duty and figure I might need a glass (or two or three) to help me this evening. I drink the whole glass in one gulp and grab another for our dance.

Alex just stares at me. He knows something is off but being the gentlement he is he just holds me close as we dance and talks to me.

I can't help but stare at Dimitri, Tasha is gone now. He is just looking at me with his calm cool collective expression. All emotions I had previously seen are gone.

I start thinking about what they could have been talking about. I think maybe he has decided to take her up on his offer and he just wanted to be a man and tell me about it himself. I feel like my chest is going to implode. It hurts so much. The dance quickly ends. Alex grabs my hand leading me to the table. I end up grabbing another glass of champagne and drink that one down too.

The party is almost over. I am feeling a little drunk to say the least. I tell Alex I am ready to leave and he has to help me stand up. He whispers something in my ear, and I smile. We walk out of the party.

Alex walks me to my door, and I am so lonely and upset, I just want to feel anything. He leans into give me a goodnight kiss. I quickly grab his neck and pull him down even closer to me. My whole body is pressed up against his. The kiss deepens. He trys to pull back, but I dont let up. I go to open my door, and he manages to get free of me.

"Rose, I think you are testing my will power here." he says flirting.

"Exactly I want to test drive it. Please come in." I say in my sexy voice.

My door is open now and I walk into it. I start unzipping my dress.

"Rose, I think you are amazing and sexy, but I can't do this with you right now in the state you are in. It's not fair to you." Alex says.

I just look at him with my big brown puppy dog eyes. I let my dress fall. Alex looks at me (and I mean he looks at me)

"Shouldn't that be my decision to make?" I tell him.

"Rose I am serious. I have to get out of here or I am going to break." he starts to back up.

I come closer to him and grab him. I kiss him. He tries to fight with me but soon gives into his desires as well. A couple of minutes later after we made it almost to the bed. He pulls back.

"Rose, I promise you. If tomorrow when you are completely sober you still want to, you know where to find me, but I can't its not right." he says.

"It feels right to me." I say.

"Oh it feels right to me too, but I coudn't live with myself knowing I took advantage of you like that." He kisses me on the cheek and walks out the door.

He is such a gentlemen. I start to find some pajamas. When I hear a knock on my door.

I run to the door and open it. Before I look up I say "I knew you would change your mind, I am hard to resist." But instead of blue eyes, I am staring into brown.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"What are you doing answering the door in your underwear? and who did you think it was at your door?" He just looks at me.

I just stand there in my Black strapless lace bra and thong staring at him. He starts to walk in. I back up he shuts the door and locks it.

_**sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger. what is going to happen now? Please review I love getting reviews. I am new to this and love any new ideas. What do you want to happen! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own VA or its charachters. It all belongs to Richelle Mead. **_

Chapter 9

Dimitri's POV

I see Alex whisper something into Rose's ear, and she smiles. He better not be propositioning her. I tell Alberta I have to follow them. She told me it was better to leave it alone, but that is my Roza. She ultimately told me it was my decision, and to use my brain instead of my fists.

I follow them back to her dorm room and I see them kiss. I literally can't breathe. If I didn't know 100% for sure that I wanted to be with Rose. I did now. Someone else touching her that way made me feel like I was going to die. It wasn't only jealousy (even though trust me I was completely jealous), I love her with everything in my body. It took everything in me, to stay where I was. But I knew if he goes in her room, not only will I break the door down, I will break his head in. Relative or not.

There kiss ends and Roza opens her door. She looks like she is inviting him in. I start to get up from my position but he is shaking his head and talking to her. I think good he has some sense.

A second goes by and I see her arms pull his wrists into her room and I start to get up to walk down the hall way, but he comes back out a few minutes later. Clearly flustered. I hide behind a wall and wait for him to pass.

I can't believe what I am seeing. My Roza is with my cousin. This is not how its supposed to be. I am so jealous and so furious. I have to talk to her. It can't wait. I knock on her door.

Rose POV

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"What are you doing answering the door in your underwear? and who did you think it was at your door?"

He just looks at me.

I just stand there in my Black strapless lace bra and thong staring at him. He starts to walk in. I back up he shuts the door and locks it.

I sit on my bed and he leans against the door. Still staring at my body. Finally he speaks.

"Roza, what are you thinking? You are drunk and what were you about to do with Alex?" He asks me.

I feel like my emotions are at the breaking point. I try to fight off all the side effects of Lissa's spirit use, but I can't I feel it taking control of me.

"Roza, I told you I needed time. I was only gone for two weeks." He looks at me with pure disappointment on his face.

I broke. I start walking towards him screaming.

"Two weeks, Two weeks. YOU LEFT ME HERE. YOU BROKE MY HEART. TWO WEEKS." Tears start to fill my eyes.

"I loved you. I wanted to be with you, you kissed me and then left me. I didn't ask for any of this. I chose you, You didn't chose me. You chose you or should I say you chose Time." A tear falls down my cheek. "Speaking of time, Did you make your decision? You seemed rather cozy with Tasha at the party? Are you going to screw her, and make her the mother of your children?"

"Rose please call down. I want to talk to you. I NEEd to talk to you. A lot has happened these last two weeks for the both of us." He is looking at me with those sexy brown eyes.

He puts his hands on my arms. "Rose, please" He looks down at me again. "I need you!"

I start to melt in his gaze. "He needs me" after all this time the words I wanted to hear.

"Roza."

He leans down and kisses me. I try to think but the alcohol is messing with my brain. I know I shouldn't let him off so easy, but its Dimitri. I put my arms around him and he picks me up and puts me on his lap. The passion, the electricity flowing between us is so intense. I can literally feel the heat coming through his clothes. (I myself am not wearing too much)

I start to undo his shirt. He lets me. The feel of his abs and chest up against me make my skin hotter. I start to pull him down on top of me.

"Roza, we can't do this right now." he says against my lips.

"Why not! I thought you needed me comrade?"

A smile plays on his lips.

"I do need you, but I need you to be sober too!" he says like my mentor, not my almost lover.

"Dimitri, we are in my bed I am half dressed, and you are telling me no, but you say you need me. Am I missing something here?" I start to feel the anger coming back.

"Rose, I want to talk to you. There is a lot to talk about. I do want to be with you, but it's not right for us to be together like this right now. You are still underage, and I am much older than you. I want you to be with me not Alex."

"That is what this is about. Alex. You are jealous. You didn't want me before, but now that you see I have someone in my life you want me back. I can't go back to the way things were before Dimitri I can't. Alex, isn't scared to show his feelings for me or to fight for me. You only seem to fight for me when you dont want others to have me. I can't believe I almost fell for it. Its not going to change I can see that. You will still be the hardass, always has to do the right thing Dimitri. You can't help it. Its who you are, Its who I fell in love with, but I can't do it. I choose not to do it. I need someone who wants me, who isn't ashamed of me"

"I am not ashamed of you Roza." He says.

I can see something come over him.

"Roza, I think its best I leave right now. I want to talk to you when you are sober."

I look at him full of anger, love and most of all sexual frustration.

"I think we said all we need to say to eachother Guardian Belikov, Please get out"

I slam the door on him and start to cry.

Dimitri's POV

"What are you doing here?" Roza asks.

"What are you doing answering the door in your underwear? and who did you think it was at your door?" I ask knowing the answers, and not liking it one bit.

I just stare at her.

She just stands there in her Black strapless lace bra and thong looking at me. I walk in the room and lock the door behind me.

She sits on the bed and I lean on the door. I can't stop looking at her. She is gorgeous. I don't think she truly understand how sexy she is. I tell myself to snap out of it. I have to say something. I decide to take the teacher approach.

"Roza, what are you thinking? You are drunk and what were you about to do with Alex?" I ask. I hope she doesn't really tell me what she was planning. I dont think my heart can take it.

She is angry. I can see it all over her face. She gets up and walks towards me. I say the first thing that pops into my jealous head.

"Roza, I told you I needed time. I was only gone for two weeks." I look at her hoping she hasn't changed into someone different in the time I was gone, but like Grandma Yeva said "A lot can happen in two weeks."

She starts screaming at me. "Two weeks, Two weeks. YOU LEFT ME HERE. YOU BROKE MY HEART. TWO WEEKS." Tears start to fill her eyes. I want so bad to just grab her and hold her. I want to show her how much I missed her, but I know she deserves to yell at me for all I have put her through.

She continues. "I loved you. I wanted to be with you, you kissed me and then left me. I didn't ask for any of this. I chose you, You didn't choose me. You chose you or should I say you choose Time." A tear falls down her cheek. "Speaking of time, Did you make your decision? You seemed rather cozy with Tasha at the party? Are you going to screw her, and make her the mother of your children?"

_I start thinking. The first thing I heard out of her mouth was "loved". She loved me. Does that mean she doesn't anymore! I can't lose her. I love her so much. I have chosen you Please let me tell you that. But she continues. She saw me with Tasha. Great I think I didn't even see her walk in. Tasha was so touchy feely. I am going to have to tell her the truth that I am in love with Rose. I have to fix this. _

"Rose please call down. I want to talk to you. I NEED to talk to you. A lot has happened these last two weeks for the both of us." I am staring at her trying to get her to understand, but I can tell the alcohol is not helping in my favor.

I reach out to her. I grab her arms. "Rose, please, I need you!" I say the first thing that I can next.

"Roza."

I lean down and kiss her. She put her arms around me, and I pick her up and carry her to the bed I sit her down on my lap. I have missed her so much. I feel like my body is missing something and as soon as we touch I feel whole. I feel the passion, the electricity flowing between us so strongly.

She starts undressing me. I can feel her body up against mine. The heat against my skin is the best feeling in the world. Her kiss melts me. I have to think. I need to be responsible. I come to the realization that this can't happen right now. As much as I want it to, and God knows I do. She is so irresistable. She is drunk. I dont want our first time to be like this. So i tell her something I know she isn't going to like.

"Roza, we can't do this right now." I say against her lips.

"Why not! I thought you needed me comrade?" she says while still trying to undo my pants.

A smile plays on my lips. I secretly like it when she calls me by my nickname. I have to snap out of it though.

"I do need you, but I need you to be sober too!" I say trying to get my point across.

Her next arguement almost made me lose the little self control I still had left. "Dimitri, we are in my bed I am half dressed, and you are telling me no, but you say you need me. Am I missing something here?" She starts to pull me into one of those deep lose yourself kisses. She is so sexy in her linjerie and I want her so badly, but this is wrong. Come on Belikov get out of here and go take a cold shower (I tell myself)

"Rose, I want to talk to you. There is a lot to talk about. I do want to be with you, but it's not right for us to be together like this right now. You are still underage, and I am much older than you. I want you to be with me not Alex."

I am hoping she understanding the right now part. I do want her so bad, I am fighting everything in my body to not take her now. I see something change in her at my words. I try to remember what I said. But before I could she sits up and starts yelling again.

"That is what this is about. Alex. You are jealous. You didn't want me before, but now that you see I have someone in my life you want me back. I can't go back to the way things were before Dimitri I can't. Alex, isn't scared to show his feelings for me or to fight for me. You only seem to fight for me when you dont want others to have me. I can't believe I almost fell for it. Its not going to change I can see that. You will still be the hardass who always has to do the right thing. You can't help it. Its who you are, Its who I fell in love with, but I can't do it. I choose not to do it. I need someone who wants me, who isn't ashamed of me"

"I am not ashamed of you Roza." I say honestly. I am not ashamed of her one bit. True she is immature at times and can be childish, but she is my soulmate. I am trying to be mature and handle the situation in the best way for all of us. She just doesn't understand. I need to speak with her later. I can see nothing I say is going to change her mind tonight.

"Roza, I think its best I leave right now. I want to talk to you when you are sober."

The next words out her mouth, are not what I want to hear. "I think we said all we need to say to eachother Guardian Belikov, Please get out." I get up and and start buttoning my shirts and walk to the door. Before I can tell her I am sorry and I love her she slams the door on me, and I walk out full of emotion, heart break and frustration. I thought I had it bad until I heard my Roza start to sob.

All I can think is "what have I done?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Again, I do not own VA or its characters. Richelle Mead is a genius. I really appreciate all the readers. If you could please leave me some comments on what you want to happen! I just want to know if you enjoy it as much as I do, or if I should start on something else! Thanks Again! Love Jenn**_

_**P.S This is a really long chapter, but I have a planned timeline and couldn't leave any of it out SORRY! **_

Chapter 10

I wake up hearing the most annoying sound ever. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP... My head feels like its going to explode. I try to remember what happened last night. It all comes back to me. I was turned down by two guys in one night. Uggh, I acted like a slut. I am so embarassed and ashamed. I can't talk to either one of them, I'm so embarassed. I'm going to need Lissa, a shower, some food, and some extreme pain killers to even begin to function.

I grab my clothes and a towel ready to head out to the shower. I open my door and I see him.

"Good morning beautiful." Alex says.

My makeup is smeared all over my face from crying. My hair is tangled on top my head. I am wearing my favorite nightgown. "I heart Edward Cullen." Beautiful is not the word to describe me.

"Alex, I am so sorry about last night. It's been a really long time since I have drank anything, and I was not acting like myself. I hope you don't let an error in my judgement, change the way you see me."

"Rose, I do not think any worse of you than I did before." He says laughing.

"Hey!" I say, and punch him in the arm.

"I am kidding, Rose that was nothing. Don't worry about it. Although, you sure did leave me with some good images that are burned in my brain."

I remember my little strip tease, and blush. "Oh My God, I am so embarassed." I say blushing.

"Trust me Rose, you have nothing to be embarassed about."

"Okay, I need a shower and then I am supposed to meet in Kirova's office in an hour."

"I almost forgot Rose, the whole reason I came, besides to see you this morning was to bring you breakfast." He says.

I open the little brown bag, and think its going to be another granola bar. I was wrong. It's my favorite, a chocolate donut.

"How did you figure out my favorite breakfast?" I ask staring at him.

"I have my secrets Ms. Hathaway, I'll see you in a little while." He walks off grinning.

I eat my donut and grab my shower. The pills are finally starting to work on my head. I get dressed ready for my meeting. I have no idea what I have done now, but I am sure its something I am getting in trouble for.

I knock on the door.

"Come in Ms. Hathaway." Kirova says.

I walk in see Kirova, Alberta, Dimitri and Alex. I think to myself "this definitely can't be good."

They must see my face and decide to put me out of my misery.

"Rose, you haven't done anything wrong, please stop looking like you are waiting for a beating." Alberta says.

Dimitri does one of his half smiles. Alex has a huge grin on his face.

Kirova starts to tell me the big news. "The Queen feels after your trip to Spokane, you are ready for graduation. You do not need to finish your trials, they are no longer a test for you. You can consider it practice. You will receive your promise mark after this meeting. We are very proud of you Rose; however, the Queen does want to meet with you and Lissa at the court tomorrow."

"Is this some kind of joke? Is someone going to jump out with a camera?" I am so confused. I am graduating early? No freakin way!

Alberta comes up and hugs me. "Not a joke Rose. You are now a Guardian."

Alex walks up and gives me a huge bear hug. "Congratulations Rose!"

I look at Dimitri and he nods. I see so much pride in his face. We still have that connection of knowing what the other is thinking without words. It's one of the reasons I thought we were so right for eachother, but lately I am just so angry and confused.

We walk out the door and Lissa is standing by the door.

"Rose is everything okay?" she asks.

I smile at her. "Lissa, you are now addressing Guardian Hathaway."

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! CONGRATULATIONS!" she is excited.

"I know I can't really believe it myself." I tell her.

"We have to celebrate." She tells me.

"Uggh Lissa I think I celebrated enough last night to last me awhile, thanks though."

"Ms. Hathaway, you have an hour before you need to meet all the guardians in the gym for your promise mark." Alberta says.

I am still utterly shocked. I never expected this to happen this morning. "I will be on time I promise." I say.

Dimitri gives me a puzzling look. He knows I never show up anywhere on time. I can read his face like a book.

"Dimitri, I am the new and improved Rose. I will be on time from now on." I look to Lissa. "Lissa, can you please set your phone to remind me five minutes before I have to be there?"

Everyone laughs. Dimitri just shakes his head. "I can see the changes already, Roza." he says.

I can't help but smile at him. I walk out with Lissa.

We meet up with Christian, and tell him my great news. We walked for awhile until it was time for me to go to the gym. I hurried up and made a quick bun to get all the hair off my neck. As much as I want my promise mark, I know its going to hurt. I say to myself, Its now or never.

I walk in the gym. There are about twenty guardians there. I walk to the front and sit in my chair. I put my head down ready for the stinging pain.

Thirty minutes after my neck has been poked and poked and poked. I am done.

"I know announce to you, Guardian Rose Hathaway." Kirova says.

Everyone claps. I look out in the audience and see all the faces of so many people I love. I look at Dimitri, he still makes my heart flutter everytime I see him. I then look to his right where Alex was sitted, but is no longer. I can't believe my eyes. I blink a couple of times. I am not dreaming it is her.

Janine Hathaway a.k.a my mother. She has the biggest smile I have every seen on her face. I didn't even know she could smile. I walk down to meet her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I ask. She hugs me. "Rosemarie do you really think I would miss your own personal graduation?"

I almost said well you missed almost all of the important things in my life anyway, but I looked into Dimitri's eyes, and figured I should use some of that self control he taught me.

"I am so glad you are here, Mom." I say.

The rest of the day flew by. Everyone congratulated me, and congratulated me, and congratulated me. It was exhausting. My mouth hurt so bad from just smiling. I decided I needed to get ready for bed. (being the responsible new gaurdian I was) I had to get ready for our trip to the court tomorrow. I put my shorts and tank top on, and get in bed. As soon as I start to fall asleep, I hear a knock. I rub my jaw hoping I have one more smile in me.

I open the door, and look into the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen.

"Hi Comrade! Are we making house calls now?" I say.

"Hi, Roza!" He just looks at me. "Can I talk to you for minute?"

"Sure, come on in." The only place to sit is on my bed. So I bounce to the middle of my bed and sit indian style. He sits on the side of the bed facing me. I smell his aftershave and just want to lean into kiss him. ROSE YOU ARE MAD AT HIM, HE LEFT YOU!

I just wait for him to talk.

DIMITRI POV

I watch Roza walk into the gym. She commands the room without even trying. There are about twenty of us here. I am sitting as close as I can get to her in the first row. I watch her sit in the chair, showing no nervousness. She composes herself so well.

We sat there for about 30 minutes, watching the tattoo being inked onto the back of her neck.

Kirova and Rose stand up after its completed and Kirova says. "I now announce to you, Guardian Rose Hathaway."

We all clap. She looks at me, and I can't control myself. My heart wants to jump out my chest. She looks to the seat nex to me. Her mouth drops open. While she was getting her tattoo she didn't notice her mom walk in. Alex gave her his seat. I hope Roza isn't upset. I called her mother, I thought she should be here. This is an important day for her daughter. I just hope she can control herself.

My Roza walks up and stands right in front of her. "Mom, what are you doing here?" she asks. Janine hugs her. She asks her, "Rosemarie do you really think I would miss your own personal graduation?"

Roza looks at me. I hope she doesn't use one of her sarcastic comebacks, but something unsaid flashes between us. Its one of those moments, those rare moments when I see this woman who completes me and understands me so well. I know she isn't going to say anything rude.

"I am so glad you are here, Mom." she says.

I watches Roza from afar all day. She was so classy and so well composed. She thanked everyone. Everyday she is becoming more and more mature. I can't believe it took me so long to realize I cannot live without her. I have to fight the urge to go up to her and kiss her in front of her friends and family. I have to talk to her, I have to make her understand that she belongs with me. Its getting late, and I hear her saying her goodbyes. I can't wait any longer. After I make my final rounds I am going to go talk to her.

I take a deep breath and tell myself get it together Belikov you have to make her understand. You have to make her see. I knock on the door, and wait for her.

She opens the door and I can't help but look at her. Even at bedtime Roza is so sexy. She looks happy to see me. "Hi Comrade! Are we making house calls now?" She says.

I can't think of anything to say. So I say the most common thing I can manage. "Hi, Roza, can I talk to you for minute?"

She moves back a little gesturing me to come in, while saying "Sure, come on in."

The only place to sit is on her bed. Good thing she has more clothes on then last night, or my control would be no more. I really should buy her a chair for this room. You can tell she is in a great mood. She bounces to the middle of her bed like a little kid and sits indian style. I sit as close as I can to her. I can smell her shampoo in her hair. I grab her hand and start to plead my case.

"Roza, I know I hurt you. I am so sorry. I can't take it back. I can only tell you what I was thinking. It's still no excuse, but it is the only reason I can give you, and you deserver to hear. it." I wait for her response. She nods her head, so I continue. It's now or never.

"After what happened in Spokane, after I saw you, the only I could do was think about you. It was a 24/7 Rose-a-thon in my brain. All my feelings for you that I have been trying so hard to fight off came boiling to the surface. I couldn't take Tasha's offer, I knew that. I cared for you too much, to even give Tasha false hope. No one could make me forget you. The day in the gym after our talk, I lost my control. I kissed you, I dont regret it. I would do it again in a second. I can't change who I am. After you left, I realized how complicated things are. I needed time, time to figure out what to do about our relationship. I needed the best advice, from the best advice giver. I went to see my mother and Grandma. I didn't know what was going to happen or when I would return. I could not have you waiting for me, waiting for a decision that might not have been what you wanted to hear. I spoke to my mother, and she could see how much I loved you. It took me a week and a half to realize there was no fighting it, when it comes to you I have no control. That scared me. It scares me."

She grabs both my hands now and inches towards me closer. It looks like she is about to start crying.

"Please dont cry Roza. I love you Roza. I love you so much. The only thing I knew was I had to get back as fast as I could. I needed to see you, I need to hear your voice, and touch your hair." I reached out and cupped her face with one of my hands. "We can make this work, I want to make this work. Please say I am not too late, I see all these guys lined up waiting for you, and I want you to know I am here to fight too. Fight for you, and fight for us."

ROSE POV

I am sitting here looking into his eyes, and I can't help but start to tear up. I love him so much it hurts. Literally, I feel like I can't breathe. I start to remember the first day he left. It was horrible, I didn't want to move. I felt like all the good was sucked out of my body and left with such sorrow. I felt alone. I can see he is telling me the truth. I believe he does love me, but I can't ever be that girl again. I can't be alone again. I knew there were people here for me, but he became what I lived for. I didn't want that to happen. It was wrong, Lissa was/is my first priority, but my heart was not syncing with my head. I look into those deep brown eyes. Things have changed. I have changed.

"Dimitri," the tears fall down my cheek, and he wipes them with his hands. "I love you with everything that is in me, but I dont know if that love is enough to fix this. You left me broken. I can't even describe to you how it felt. My world was over. I am a gaurdian now, I can't ever put myself in that position again. I am just now letting the the pieces mend back together. I need time to be whole again. I need time to figure out what I want my life to be, and who I want to spend my life with."

He leans down and our foreheads are touching. He whispers to me. "Rose, I can do that. I can be patient, I can wait for you. You deserve that. I am going to fight for you and fight for us. I won't go away, and I am not giving up."

He leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. I can't control myself. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. All I smell is him, he is intoxicating. The kiss ends a few moments later, and he starts to get up. He is about to walk out the door and looks at me.

"Roza, I have never been more proud of anyone in my life, then I was of you today. Sleep well my love." and he walks out the door.

I am completely wired now. This is not good. I don't know what to do. All I know is I have feelings for Alex and Dimitri, but I am now a gaurdian. All decisions I make now have to be weighed heavily. I can no longer afford to be impulsive not when peoples lives and emotions are in my hands. I turn off my lamp, and try and get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day. We go to Court to learn my new job as a gaurdian.

_**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS I THINK I AM GOING TO SLOW DOWN A BIT UNTIL I GET A FEW MORE, I REALLY WANT MY READERS HELP ME WITH THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING IT! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I Hope Everyone is enjoying this. I am enjoying writting it. Again, I do not own VA or its charcters. **_

Chapter 11

Court

**ROSE POV **

I didn't sleep at all. My mind has been reeling. I have so many questions, and no answer. The only thing I am certrain about is I am a guardian; however, with that happiness comes worry. Worry about whose guardian am I going to be. The last time I was here Queen Bitch or "Tatiana" as others call her pretty much accused me of wanting to be wed to her nephew. I am not sure who she trusts to get her information, but she could not have been more wrong. Dont' get me wrong I was utterly surprised how close Adrian and I are. I do believe he has feelings for me, but I dont feel that for him. I only want him to be happy. Happy with someone else who isn't me, and who isn't Lissa. That was another issue I am sure the Queen wasn't happy about. Lissa's engagement.

So here I sit in the SUV with two guys I have feelings for, my best friend/my sister, the love of her life, and Adrian. Eddie and Alberta are following in the car behind us. We make quite the team all of us. We are to meet with the Queen as soon as we arrive at the Royal Court. We pull up and get out.

Adrian looks over to me. "My little dhampir, I will be in my room waiting for you. I know you will need me after you talk to my favorite aunt."

I roll my eyes. "Adrian, there is only one thing I need that you can give me, your absense." Everyone cracks a smile, but Adrian.

"Little Dhampir, I know you can only resist my charms for so long." he says. Dimitri does not look pleased, neither does Alex.

I try and diffuse their anger with one of my Rose comebacks. "Adrian, the only thing in your bed is what you have to blow up with a pump, and I can guarentee I am not infatable." I give him my man eater smile.

"Rose, you and Lissa need to meet with the Queen. You dont want to be late." He is staring down Adrian. I can tell his fuse is growing shorter and shorter with Adrian's comments, but to be perfectly honest he is not the one to worry about. Alex is.

"Lissa lets go and get this over with." I grab her arm, and we leave all the boys staring at us.

We wait to be shown into her majesty's sitting room. After thirty minutes of waiting, we finally can enter.

"Rosemarie, Princess Vasillisa have a seat. I am glad you could make it. I wanted to speak with you too sooner, but there was a pressing matter I had to attend to." As soon as she says that. I look to the right of the room, and there is Ambrose folding up a massage table. I think to myself _pressing matter my ass. _Lissa must have been thinking the same thing. She had a smirk on her face, as we watched him walk out the room.

She continued, "First off, Rose I hope you are happy with my decision to make you a guardian a little early. This decision was not considered lightly. My advisors and I consulted, and decided in the best interest of Lissa it was a good decision."

I can fill Lissa's excitement, as well as my own. I am waiting for the words I have been dreaming of since I first met Lissa on the playground when we were little.

"You will be Vasillisa's guardian." Oh my God. Did she really just say that. I take back all the bad things I have said or ever thought about her.

She then looks up at me "Before you get too excited, this is a trial period." There it is. I knew it was too good to be true. Queen Bitch could not possibly make all my dreams come true. 

I say it as politely as I can. "Trail period your majesty?"

"Yes, Rose. My council and I do believe you will be a perfect match for Lissa, especially with your special bond, but we feel that since she is the only one left in her family line, that she needs three gaurdians. At least for the time being. Once we feel that you have had enough life experience guarding Lissa, we might cut back to two gaurdians. " she says with pure seriousness.

I think to myself _this is not bad at all. One more extra person gaurding Lissa will only help my ultimate cause. Protecting her no matter what._

"I completely understand your Majesty. May I ask who will be her third gaurdian?" I was thinking maybe Eddie or Alberta.

"Protecting Vasillisa will be yourself, Alex, and Dimitri." she says.

I wanted to slap myself in the head. That's what I got for thinking. Of course, just one more thing to make my life more complicated.

She turns towards Lissa.

"Now that that is out of the way. I hear there are congratulations in order. Congrulations on your engagement to Lord Ozera Vasillisa."

I lost my Stoic guardian face I learned from Dimitri for one second. My mouth was wide open. All I kept thinking was what is she up to! Last time we were here, she was trying to marry off Adrian to Lissa. I can tell Lissa is so happy.

"Thank you your majesty." she exlaimed. "I am very happy that Christian has chosen me to be his wife."

I could read the Queens expression. She truly didn't understand how Lissa thought of Christian as her prize, instead of the other way around.

She adjusts her expression, and speaks again. "Well girls I have arranged a celebration of sorts for you both. A graduation and Engagement deserves no less than what the Royal Court has to offer. You will both be spending the day at the spa. I have given you extra guest passes in case there are others you want to invite to join you. Please make yourselves comfortable here, your reservations begin at ten oclock tonight."

We both stand and bow. "Thank you your majesty." we say in unison.

We walk out the room and look at eachother. We both know the Queen does not change her mind on anything she believes in, but congralating Lissa on her engagement, and making me her gaurdian. She has an ulterior motive. We just have to figure out what it is.

The only person we could think of to invite was Mia. Lissa and I were sitting in our pedicure chairs with the pretty blue water soaking our feet when Mia walks in.

"Well I am glad we could pull you away to spend a little quality time with us. Why were you late?" I asked her.

She looks at us and started blushing.

Lissa and I looked at eachother. "Spill it." Lisa said.

She sits next to Lissa and I, and picks a pretty pink color for her toes. "Well," I said.

"Okay fine! I was talking to Eddie."

She tried hiding the smile on her face, but it didn't work.

"Eddie? Since when have you and Eddie well, been you and Eddie." I ask.

"No, its nothing like that we have just been talking and texting since Spokane. It's really nothing serious."

"Go lie to someone else," Lissa said.

"Sexting huh?" I ask. 

"Rose I did not say that. Please do not say anything when he is around. I don't want it to be weird." she looks at me with pleading eyes.

"I won't." I promised her. She deserves a little happiness after everything she has been through, and even though I am happy for her. I feel a little jealous that everyone's love life seems to be moving in the right direction and mine is at a standstill.

"Okay, since the inquisition has started. Rose do you mind telling me who that sexy beach bunny who asked me to give this to you is?" she smiles. She hands me a note.

I open it and read it to myself. The girls start asking me all kinds of question. I tune them out.

It reads:

Rose,

We haven't spent much time together lately, and I thought I would try and grab your undivided attention. I have made reservations for us tonight for dinner. Please do me the honors of being my date for the evening.

Alex

I fold the paper and put it in my pocket.

"Rose, We are waiting. What was that about?" Lissa asks.

"Alex and I are having dinner tonight." I say. I am really excited to have some alone time with him. It has been awhile since we have had any time to ourselves, but I can't help but feel a pang of guilt. I push it to the side, and convince myself I will have a good time tonight.

"Rose, you know I don't want to tell you what to do or to feel, But the other night I know Dimitri went to your room. I know how he feels about you, and I know how you feel about him." Lissa says with nothing but concern on her face.

"Back up a minute, Rose and Dimitri? I didn't know there was a Rose and Dimtiri. I have only been gone for a month. I was just getting used to Rose and Adrian. Now I have to keep track of Rose and Alex and Rose and Dimiri?" Mia thinks my love life is hilarious. I on the the hand do not feel the same way. She pretends to be getting up. "Excuse me while I get a score card, to keep track of your love life."

I look at both of them making sure I have there attention. "I am only going to say this once, so listen up, there is no me and Dimitri, not anymore." Mia looks over hoping I would go into details. That is so not happening. "There was NEVER a Adrian and me. Only in his dreams, and I mean that literally. If he doesn't stop coming into my dreams and playing Barbie I will kill him, on the other hand there is a chance for an Alex and me. I have a new start. The slate is clean, why not start with a new relationhip? I want an adult relationship. I want more honesty, more openess, more maturity. I am a new Rose. I want a new start" I say confidently like I have been practicing this speech. I continue pleading my case "Alex is a good guy, he's sweet and sexy, and he makes me feel good about myself. Lissa dont look at me like that."

"Fine Rose, I am not going to say anything else about it right now. I do have a question for you though. Does Alex know about Dimitri? and if he doesn't wouldn't it make since to. I dont know maybe start this new honest mature relationship by telling him that you are in love with his cousin?" Lisa asks.

That did it. Mia spit out all the champagne that she had just sipped.

_Oh Shit! _ is all I can think when I realize that I will have to tell Alex about Dimitri. _How will he react? Will he hate me for not telling him sooner?_

"Rose, only you would get yourself into that kind of situation. Cousins? You have the best and worst luck imaginable. Two sexy guys want you, and you have to make the ultimate choice of who you want to be with. So tell us. Who is it going to be?" Mia asks.

"I am going on my date tonight with Alex! That is the only answer I have right now." I said.

They must have realized I was done talking about this. They changed the subject to Lissa's engagment. We ended up getting a mani, pedi and I had my makeup done and hair fixed. I felt beautiful. I trusted Lissa enough, she and Mia went dress shopping for me while they finished my hair and makeup. I walked into my room and saw the dress. Now I have worn dresses and I have worn dresses. This dress was made for me.

It was black. The back was completely open and hung low, very low in the back. It was one of those dresses that made heads turn. I slipped it on, grabbed my clutch. I looked at the clock and realized I had fifteen minutes to kill. See old Rose would never have been ready early. I laugh at myself. I decided to visit Lissa with the extra time. She was with Christian, Eddie, and Mia. They were talking about the wedding. I guess that will be the topic of discussion until the "I do's". I get into my own head, just in time to hear the door knock. Still a few minutes early, but I guess Alex is as anxious for this night as I am.

"Come in, Alex. I am almost ready, let me just get my shoes." I walk into the closet looking for my Jimmy Cho shoes. It completes my dress. I slip them on and walk out.

"So how do I look?" I ask, spinning around to showing off how sexy I look, and almost trip over my feet.

His arms grab me and steady's me.

I look up into his eyes. It's not Alex.

"What are you doing here?" I ask still in his arms. 

_**OKay i know this one wasn't as long, but who do you think is in her room! Adrian or Dimitri? Stay tuned. I am trying to get the next chapter done tonight! :) Thanks for reviewing. I love the ideas I am getting! :) **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its characters. The genius Richelle Mead does! I hope you ready for more. Here it goes! :) **_

Chapter 12

And the hits just keep on coming...

I am waiting for the answer to my question. He adjusts me in his arms, but doesn't let me down.

"My little dhampir you look amazing. I am sorry I am just trying to burn this image into my mind. It's not everyday you are dressed to the nines. So who is the lucky guy, I mean besides me of course.?" Adrian asks.

"Yeah I would like to know that too?" a familiar voice says._ This can't be happening. _

"Adrian, let me down please." I ask. I adjust my dress to make it fit perfectly again, before the almost fall." I look up to see Dimitri, and is not trying to hide his feelings at all. He is pissed. As soon as he steps in the room. Someone else knocks on the wall outside.

Alex's smiles. "Rose, when I said undivided attention, I did mean for me."

Dimitri moved towards Alex, when I stepped in his way. I grabbed Alex's hand. Alex didn't even register Dimitri moving towards him. He was still staring at me in my dress. I was trying to diffuse this uncomfortable situation, when Adrian says the most inappropriate thing ever.

"We can always make it a foursome!"

Adrian knew how Dimitri felt about me, and he was ready to move out the way when Dimitri started walking towards him. Dimitri stopped when Alex slapped Adrian in the back of the head.

He rubbed his head. "Man, I was just kidding. I don't like to share."

"Well this has been really interesting, but if you boys would excuse us, Alex and I have reservations for dinner." I say trying to walk out the door.

"Roza, please can I talk to you for a second." Dimitri looks at me with such sadness in his eyes.

I can't help but nod "Sure, Alex can you give me on second. I'll be right out." I say trying to reassure him. Alex has that puzzled look on his face, like he is trying to figure out what is going on between Dimitri and I. He walks out with Adrian.

"See you in your dreams tonight, Little Dhampir." Adrian says. Alex slaps him in the back of the head again.

"Okay, Okay I get it." he says.

They shut the door. I turn around and look at Dimitri.

"Roza, I came to ask you if you wanted to go for a walk with me." He asks.

"Comrade, I already made plans with Alex. I am sorry, but I can't flake out on him." I say.

A look of defeat passes on his face, and quickly changes to anger. "Rose do you really think he wants you for your company?"

I didn't know who he was talking about at first. I assumed Adrian. "Nothing is going on between me and Adrian. We are friends. Just Friends." I tell him now. I look down at my watch trying to make it a point that Alex is waiting for me.

He grabs my arm. "Rose I am not talking about Adrian. Although, I know he only wants you for one thing. I am talking about Alex. I see the way he looks at you. You don't know anything about him, and his past."

I snapped, I try to keep my voice low while showing my anger. "Dimitri you have no right to but into my personal life. You gave up that right. I know how you feel about me now, but I told you I needed time. I need time to figure out things for myself. I can promise making me feel like a slut is not going to make me run back into your arms."

"What are you talking about? I didn't say that." He says.

"NO, but you pretty much make it sound like all that guys would be interested in me for is Sex. You make me feel like I am not good enough. I have to go. I will see you later." I walk out the room distressed. Alex picks up on it.

"Rose, are you okay?" He asks concerned.

"Yes I am fine. Please let's go." I grab his arm.

He stares at Dimitri as Dimitri is staring at me. I know I have to tell him about Dimitri and I but I dont want to think about this moment.

I owe it to myself to have a good time. Alex grabs my hand and kisses it. I realize we haven't left the building. The elevator opens three stories higher than my floor. I know there aren't any restaurants up here. The restaurant is on the first floor.

"Alex, did you forget something in your room." I ask confused.

"No, I didn't. Come on Rose." He says. He is leading me to his room.

_Okay so I start to th_ink _maybe Dimitri was right. I am about to say something to Alex when he opens his door._

There is a table set up in the middle of the room, with candles and rose petals all over the table. I can't see what we are havin it is still under the silver cover.

"Alex, when did you do all this?" I ask surprised.

"I did it when you were getting all dolled up. By the way I haven't told you how absolutely breathtaking you look this evening. I am sorry, I hope you don't mind just staying in tonight. I really did want your undivided attention, and I would probably not be able to concentrate if I knew other guys were staring at my date all night."

"I don't mind at all. This is great." He leads me to the table and pulls out my chair.

"I hope your hungry." he says.

I was. I hadn't ate anything besides the strawberry's at the spa. "What are we having?" I ask. My curiousity got the best of me.

He lifts the lid. It's one of my favorites Pepperoni Pizza.

"How do you know that this is my favorite?" I asked.

"I told you Rose, I have my ways." He leans over and gives me a tender kiss on the lips.

We ate our pizza and ended up talking all night. He told me so much about himself and what he wanted in life. I knew it was getting late, but I didn't want to go. We were sitting on the sofa in his room. My legs were tucked under me, and I was leaning on his shoulder. He was holding my hand. I started to drift off, when his words julted me out of my drowsiness.

"Rose, Is there anything going on between you and Dimitri?"

I looked up. "Why do you ask?" I say trying not to let him since my anxiety.

"The way you too are around each other, at first I thought it was just because he was your previous mentor, and you were close, but I dont think that's it. It's like there is always a silent conversation between you that I dont understand. Honesty is a big deal breaker for me. So please tell me is there anything I should know about you two? I am not trying to pry, I just can't let myself continue to fall in love with you, if I dont know where your feelings are. "

_Fall in love with me. He really did just say that. This night was so perfect. I can't loose him. I tell him the truth._

"Alex, I am really really tired. Is there anyway we can talk about this later. That is a conversation that will take awhile, and tonight we just dont have that kind of time." I know I am wimp. I should tell him the truth, he deserves it. I convince myself I will tell him, just not right now.

"Sure Rose, let me walk you back to your door." He is such a gentlemen. I am starting to think Dimitri is just jealous and is saying those things about Alex to keep me away from him. He walked me to my door.

"Rose, I had a really great time tonight. You are very special." He brushes my hair out of my face, and leans in to kiss me. It's one of those passionate kissed. Slow at first, and then escalating I put my hands around his neck and we he leans his body against me. We are pressed against my door. He pulls away, and then kisses my cheek.

"Sleep well, Roza." he says.

_Roza, Roza, Roza...uggh that is not want I want to think about right now, and as I walk in my room I start thinking about Dimitri. _

**DIMITRI POV**

It is taking all the self restraint I have to not walk into this room. I know they are in there. I can only think about what they are doing. I keep telling myself that my Roza would not do that with him. The longer they stay in there, the more I want to kill him. Literally kill him. I have to calm down. I decide I will wait on Roza's floor. While I am waiting for her to get back I notice it is nearly 5am. I have ran different scenario's of their evening in my mind a hundred different way. They are getting worse and worse. I keep tyring to convince myself that she will be back any minute. I can't wait any longer. I get up to go to his room. One way or another I will find out what's going on. That's when I heard the elevator ding. I move back to where I was in the shadow of a doorway. They can't see me. I can hear there conversation clear as a bell.

Alex stops in front of her door. I listen like his every word is oxygen my body can't live without. I have to hear what he is saying to my Roza.

"Rose, I had a really great time tonight. You are very special."

He touches her hair, and then kisses her. It's not a goodnight kiss. It's a passionate long drawn out kiss. She pulls him closer to her and they are now leaning against her door. My heart shatters.

_Please dont let him in your room Roza. Please. _It's all I can think. Finally the kiss ends, and he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep well, Roza." he says.

All of my years of training meant absolutely nothing in that moment.I watched Rose walk into her room. I wait for him to get closer to me. I snap. I punch him as hard as I can. I heard his nose crunch under my fist. Blood started flowing out. I couldn't help my next statement.

"She is mine, She is mine. She is my Roza. If you ever touch her again I will kill you. Do you understand me? " I was screaming in his face. I had him pinned to the wall, much like he had my Roza, but he was not enjoying this.

"Dimitri, what the fuck?" I look up. It's Roza she must have heard me screaming at him. "Let him go, Now!" I just look at her. I am trying to calm down, I am shaking so hard. I can't get control of myself. She grabs me and pushes me against the other wall. I let her. What am I doing. I told her I would fight for her, but I know this is not the way to do it. I screwed up. I run my hands through my hair and try to control myself.

"Roza...pl" her stare tells me to shut the hell up. So I do.

"Alex, are you okay? I am so sorry. Please let's get you cleaned up. Please come to my room."

He looks at me, and then lets her guide him to her room.

I am standing the woman I love take my cousin who loves her into his room. I hear the door lock, and I slide down against the wall.

What have I done? How do I keep screwing this up? All I want is to be with her. I dont know what to do anymore. Any chance I had of getting her back, is gone. I have destroyed any chance with Rose. I feel tears falling down my face as I get up to go back to my room.

ROSE POV

"Here Alex take off your shirt." I ask.

He pulls his shirt off and looks at me.

"What the hell is that about Rose?" he sounded so upset. I know he had the right to be upset. "I asked you to tell me the truth about him. I guess I have my answer."

"Alex, please let me explain." I try and grab his hand, but he pulls away.

"Rose, I need to go get my face checked out. I will talk to you tomorrow." He got up and walked out my door. Living me sitting on my bed.

I go in the bathroom and take out two tylenol pm's. I dont want to think about anything. I dont want to feel anything. I want to be numb. I drift into a dream.

"Adrian, tonight is not the night for this." I say pissed off.

He can tell something is seriously wrong. "Rose, what's wrong? What happened?" He asks with such sincerity.

I just hug him, and cry. I dont want to talk about it, and he obviously understands that. He just holds me. After what seems like forever, he says something so Adrian.

"I am guessing tonight was not picture perfect like you planned huh?" He is rubs my arm while I lean on him.

The only answer I can give him.

"Not by a long shot."

I woke up from my dream to another knock on my door. I contemplated not answering it. I didn't want to see anyone. Eventually the knocking stopped. I heard something being pushed under the door. I drag myself to the door and pick up the envelope. I realize it's addressed to Rose Hathaway and guests. I open it, thinking it can't wait any wose than last night.

I open it, and realize it's a wedding invitation. I start to wonder when Lissa picked out wedding invitations. The thought was cut short when I read the words...

You are cordially

invited to celebrate

the private wedding of

Janine Hathaway

to

Ibrahim Mazur

_*Please call 334-943-8938 for further details._

_I keep telling myself its a joke, a prank. So I call the number on the invite. It as all a little creepy. Who the hell is Ibrahaim Mazur? What kind of invitation would is that, I know its fake. I dial the number anyway. I hear a recording of a women's voice._

_Please join Ibrihaim and Janine in Baia, Russia- 2 days from today for their wedding. All details will be revealed when you arrive. There will be a packet waiting at the airport for you under the name Hathaway. Please feel free to invite anyone you like. Have a good day! _

Click...I am still holding the phone to my ear. I did not just hear that correctly. Baia, Russia? Janine Marriage? Two days from now. I hear the familiar bomp, bomp, bomp when a phone is not hung up. I redial the number and it plays the same recording. All I can think is

..._**and the hits just keep on coming. **_

_**I hope you like this chapter. what do you think will happen next between Rose, Alex and Dimitri? **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. I really appreciate and love hearing your ideas! **_

_**Again I do not own VA or its characters.**_

Chapter 13

Lissa calls me and tells me she really wants to see me. I assume she felt my feelings last night. I guess I should tell her what happened. Its not like Alex is going to be able to hide his nose. Lissa can heal him, but she would still want to know what happend. I dont even know if Alex would let me offer to have Lissa to heal him. I have never seen him so angry and hurt. I know those feelings well, I dont wish anyone to feel them, and to know I caused it is even worse. I put on some old ratty looking cotton capris, and an over sized tshirt. I pull my hair up in a pony tail and don't even bother to look at myself in the mirror. I dressed like my mood. Crappy!

I knock on her door. She yells for me to come in. I open the door and her room is filled with balloons. I can't even see her.

"Lissa, what is going on? Where are you?" I ask her, swipping balloons so I can enter.

"Are you serious, Did you forget? There is no way you forgot!" I hear her voice, but still can't find her.

"Lissa, seriously what is going on? What would possess you to fill your room with balloons?" I am getting aggervated. I fill the static working on my hair.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, How could you have forgotten your own birthday?" She steps out of the massive balloons, and is wearing a birthday hat.

"Oh my God, it is my birthday. I completely forgot." I surprised myself.

"Well, please tell me you are not getting all boring on me. I am starting to not like this new and improved responsible Rose." she says jokingly. "I want my sarcastic, outspoken, blunt, larger than life Rose back. Not Guardian Hathaway." She says this while putting on a birthday day hat on my head.

"I am working on finding a middle Rose." I said.

She opens the door and lets some of the balloons out the room so we can move around and actually see eachother.

"Lissa, who helped you do all this?" I ask curious.

"Adrian, Christian, Mia and Eddie. We stayed up most the night tying string around the balloons. You should have seen our hair, when we walked out." she smiles. "I have your gift, let me get it for you."

"Lissa you didn't have to get me anything."

"Now where would the fun be in that, and you I know you are going to love it."

She hands me a blue box from Tiffany's. I open it and pull out the most beautiful charm bracelet. She has picked all kinds of charms that represent our relationship. There is one for when she first invited me to sleep at her house. We went ice skating. It's a charm of an ice skate. The second one is a little ballet slipper. We took dance together when we were little. There is one more it's an angel.

"Well, since you are now officially my guaridian. It only seems fair to get your a guaridan angel pin."

A tear falls down my face. I put my arms around her neck. "Rose, what's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you. I am sorry, I thought this would make you happy."

I continue to sob. "Lissa, my life is a mess."

"Rose, did something happen last night?" she ask while rubbing my back.

She must have been really busy getting ready for my surprise, to not feel my emotions. I pull away and we sit on her bed.

"Well let's see, I have managed to break Alex's, Dimtri's and my heart all in the same night." I say trying to breathe through sobs. "Oh, and let me not forget that Dimitri broke Alex's nose."

"What? Why? I have never seen Dimitri like that. What did you do Rose?" She asks accusingly.

"Me, What did I do? I didn't do anything. I went to dinner with Alex. He walked me back to my dorm. He kissed me goodnight and I went into my room. The next thing I hear is Dimitri screaming at Alex telling him that I am his. "His Roza" and if he touches me again he will kill him." Lissa can't believe what I am saying.

"Rose, I can't imagine Dimitri losing all sense of rationalization like that over a kiss. I mean I understand he might have been hurt, or upset, but to just simply lose control like that, he must have been completely destraught." She looks away from me and whispers. "Poor Dimitri."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? Poor DImitri. Alex is the one with the broken nose. I can't believe he acted like that." I was raising my voice at her.

"Rose, don't you see? Dimitri lost himself last night. Everything he has ever been taught, everything that has been drilled in him since he was younger, wasted. He lost control last night, control of his feelings for you. Something brought him to that breaking point. I can't imagine how he must feel. Don't get me wrong, I like Alex. I think he is a great guy, but he is not Dimitri, and no matter how hard you try to get over him, you won't be able to. He owns a piece of your heart. He always will."

I sit here and let the words she says sink in. I really hadn't given Dimitri's actions any thought. I was so worried about Alex, and I thought Dimitri was acting like a jealous Ass. What would have made him lose himself like that. He has always been emotionless, expressionless and controlled. It was one of the reasons, I fell in love with him. It drove me nuts sometimes, that I could never figure out what he was thinking. I have no idea what I am going to do about this situation, and then I remember the other bombshell that was dropped on my doorstep this morning.

I pull the invitation out of my pocket, and hand it to Lissa. She reads it.

"Okay, I take it all back, I completely understand how you forgot it's your birthday. Rose is this even ligit? It could be a prank." She says still staring at the invite.

"Nope, I called the number. It is true. I have no idea who that man is, or why my mother is marrying him. Not to mention the fact that the wedding is in Baia. Dimitri and Alex's hometown. I feel like I am sinking and every time I almost get to the top. Someone pushes me back down." I throw myself on Lissa's pillow.

"Rose, it's not that bad. True, your love life is like an episode of Jerry Springer, and your relationship with your mother is on rocky ground, But you might get a new step dad. Oh, and dont forget about me. I'm here. Plus I dont you to have a pity party. It's your birthday today. So suck it up, we have things to do. First of all, we are all getting together for brunch." She says with the biggest grin on her face.

"When you say we?" I ask, hoping the answer isn't what I am sure it is.

"I mean everyone. Christian, Eddie, Alberta, Mia, Adrian, Alex and Dimitri. I am sorry I asked them yesterday before any of this happened. Maybe they wont show up." she says trying to make feel better about the situation.

"I guess I should go get changed." I get up and start walking to the door.

"Rose, please put a little more effort into your appearance, you are looking pretty rough, and please try and cheer up." Lisa says trying to be funny.

I turn and glare at her. "Rose, I am kidding. Happy Birthday!"

So I have less than thirty minutes to make myself presentable and adjust my attitude. I convince myself I can do it.

I walk in the room and the first thing I think is "no wonder they were up all night. They have about 100 more balloons in here."

Everyone comes up to me and wishes me a Happy Birthday. I realize Alex and Dimitri aren't here. Sadness comes over me for a minute, and then I realize Lissa looking at me. Shaking her head. Lissa got me this huge chocolate cake. We start getting the plates and forks together, but before we get to cut the cake, Dimitri walks in. I gave him a small smile to let him know whatever was going on between us, right now, it is okay. We can figure it out later, and he must have understood me.

"Happy Birthday Roza!" Dimitri says and walks over to me. He hands me a present wrapped in pink wrapping paper and a huge silver bow.

"Thanks, Dimitri." I said. "Do you want me to open it right now?" I ask, hoping his answer is yes.

What would he have bought me?

"Sure, Roza." he says. He moves back and stands next to Lissa. She gives him a smile and pats his shoulder. She must have talked to him after I left.

I begin unwrapping his gift. It's a beautiful box. It is a handpainted picture of an angel, in the background is a heart.

"I am sorry, I dont know what to say its so beautiful. Thank you" I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome Roza. It's a Russian Lacquer box. My grandmother made it for you." he says quietly.

"What? Are you serious? Grandma , the witch?" I ask jokingly.

"Yes Grandma Yeva made it for you, I asked her to make it for you on my last visit. I just received it yesterday."

"I love it." I said. "Next time you talk to her, please tell her thank you for me." I say it sincerly.

Everyone else then gave me there gifts. I recieved a necklace from Mia, and matching earrings from Eddie. It's so cute that they went shopping together. Christian even bought me a gift.

"Don't think to much into it, Lissa made me." he says.

"Lissa can't make you do anything you don't want to do Christian." I say rolling my eyes.

"No, but she can threaten to withhold things from me." He says pouting.

Everyone started laughing. I go to open his present. It's a book. "Self Control for Dummies."

Lissa looks at him like she is dissapointed.

"Hey you told me to buy her a gift, you didn't specify what kind of gift, and besides it's something she can use, and dont' even think about not holding your deal of the bargain. I did what you asked." he says and winks at her.

"We will talk about this later Christian." She says. "Okay, time to cut the cake." Lissa says.

"Wait you are forgettin about me." Adrian says a little hurt.

"Okay, Adrian. Hurry up." Lissa says. "We are hungry."

"Here Little Dhampir its just something that I saw and made me think about you, and think about you, and think about you some more." He winks at me.

"Adrian, I am seriously scared to open it." I say. He just smiles. I open it up and if you could just about imagine the most see through low cut nightie imaginable, this would be worse than that. Some people are laughing, Eddie whistles.

"Do you want to model it for me, later?" Adrian asks. Dimitri just shakes his head. I am so glad he is back to his normal self.

I look at Adrian. "Thanks."

"Thanks, that is all I get? Do you know how much that cost? How long it took me to find the perfect one?" I at least deserve a kiss.

"Adrian, it must have been so hard to look at all kinds of linjerie and think about what I would look like in it."

"It was little dhampir, you have no idea how HARD." he laughs. I flip him off and move to the cake table.

Just as we are all starting to gather round the cake for the second time, Alex walks in.

Everyone all at once, let out a collective ouch or ooohh or Oh My God. I just looked at him, and then at Dimitri who was looking at the floor.

"Hi, Rose. I hope I am not too late. I had to go pick out your gift." he says as he walks in and gives me a tight hug picking me up off the ground. I sigh a breath of relief. He doesn't hate me.

He puts me down and hands me a small box. I begin opening the box, and everyone crowds around to see what he bought me. I look inside and there is a small folded piece of paper.

I open it and read it.

_I'm sorry about last night. Please forgive me? -Alex_

and underneath the note there is the most beautiful Rose.

"Sorry it took me a little while to pick the perfect one." he says staring directly at me.

"Alex, that is so sweet of you. Thank you." I hug him again and whisper in his ear. "There is nothing to forgive."

"Lissa, do you think you could heal Alex's nose?" I ask her.

"Sure." She walks over to him and put her hands on the sides of his face. The bruises under his eyes fade, and his nose looks completely back to its normal shape.

"Thanks Lissa." Alex says.

"No problem, anything Rose asks today from me she will get." She says looking at me.

"Good to know." I say. "Speaking of asking people things."

"How would you all like to go to Russia with me tomorrow?" I ask.

The room is silent. I give it a second and try again.

"People, Russia, Tomorrow, Me?" I ask again.

Lissa finally takes over. "Rose's mother is getting married tomorrow. She left Rose instructions to invite anyone she wants. Who people are the lucky chosen. Do you want to go to Baia tomorrow?"

That snapped some people out of there silence.

"Baia?" Dimitri asks. "Really?" You could tell he was excited and curious at the same time.

Alex respons made me crack a smile. "When do we leave?"

"I am not sure we would have to leave in a couple of hours. I dont really know much about it. It was all a little vague. I recieved an invitation this morning for my mom and some man named Ibrahaim Mazur. I thought it was a joke, but it's not. But you guys know how I am, too curious to sit here and wonder."

"You know what they say, Rose. Curiousity killed the cat." Christian says.

"Thank you for those Zen words of wisdom, Christian." I say sarcastically.

I look at Dimitri. He is back to clinched fists. I know I didnt' do anything this time. I decide to break this party up, so we can all pack.

"Okay, everyone get packed we will leave in two hours. Please let Alberta know. She is going to have to come and help keep an eye on Sparky." 

"I'll go let her know," Eddie says.

"Eddie wait I'll come with you." Mia says.

Everyone walks out, and I walk over to Dimitri.

"Are you okay, I didn't mean to upset you, you dont have to come if you dont want to?" I ask.

"No, Roza. Of course, I want to come. Do you know anything about Abe?" He asks.

"Who is Abe?" I ask. "Oh Ibrahaim?" I started to think, I remember something the Queen once said to me about my mom and Ibrahaim. "No."

Dimitri nods his head.

"I dont know anything about him. Why do you ask?"

"Roza, he does not have a good reputation. I know your mom wants to marry him, but I think you should be careful. I am really glad I am going with you." he says.

"I'll keep my guard up Comrade...now go get packed, I'll see ya in a couple of hours." I said. We walked out and went in opposite directions.

DIMITRI'S POV

I walked out and decided I didn't need two hours to pack. So I thought I would go get a good work out in. I go grab my shorts, IPOD, and bottle of water. I walk into the gym, and the one person I have been avoiding since last night, is on the treadmill. I guess we have more in common than I thought. After everything that happened last night, I realize I have to man up and have this conversation. I jump on the treadmill next to him.

"Alex, we need to talk about Rose." Alex stopped his treadmill and looked at me...

_**I hope you are liking it so far. I know this wasn't one of the most exciting chapters but it explained alot. Please leave some reviews. I love hearing your thoughts...Hope to post another chapter tonight. If not definitely tomorrow. **_

_**Thanks Guy- Jenn**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks everyone for all of you great reviews. I appreciate it. Again, I do not own VA or its' characters. Please enjoy!  
**_

_**Chapter 14**_

Dimitri's POV

I am still waiting for Alex to say something, but he is holding on to the sides of the treadmill with a death grip.

"Dimitri, I dont want to talk about Rose with you." He says. "I am going to talk to Rose about what happened. Please drop it." he asks still not looking at me.

"Well, you dont have to talk to me about her, but I am going to talk to you about her. So just stand there and ignore me I dont care, but I am going to say what I have to say." Alex must realize I am not going to give up.

"Glad to see you haven't changed since we were younger." Alex looks at me, and walks to the middle of the gym. He grabs a bottle of water and towel. He sits on the bench.

"Alex, I am sorry I didn't tell you about Roza when I first saw you. I should have told me you the truth the first day you told me you had feelings for her. I just didn't know to react. I hadn't seen you in years, you caught me off gaurd. Days before you came I left to go to Russia to figure things out. It was complicated with Rose. I am much older than her and her mentor. Things were getting really serious, really fast, and I was losing control with her.

"Like you lost control with me last night?" He asks.

"No, not like that, and I am sorry. I don't know what came over me, but when it comes to Roza, I'll do anything to protect her." I say with full conviction.

"Protect her from what? We weren't doing anything. I kissed her and we said goodnight. There was nothing to protect her from." Alex said.

"I realize that now, but I know how you used to be when you were younger, and I couldn't risk you hurting her. She has been hurt enough."

"Yeah by you, not me." he says. That stung. I fought of the urge to punch him again.

"You're right, but when I came back from Russia, I came back to ask her to forgive me, and hopefully for us to figure out a way we could finally be together. I realized I would give up anything to be with her, because without her life doesn't make sense." I say with all seriousness.

"Dimitri you know I have always respected and looked up to. For God sakes, I wanted to be you. You always had everything growing up. Friends, Girls, you were the perfect student. There is one thing I have learned from watching you all those years, If you want something you make it happen. I will not step aside so you can be with Rose. I'm sorry I love her and I am going to fight for her too." he says getting up facing me now.

We are so close I feel myself start to shake. Calm down Dimtri. I keep telling mysel. He is a few inches taller than me. I am just hoping there is not a repeat of last night. I can't give into my feelings like that again, not when it hurts Roza. I choose my next words very carefully.

"I will not hurt Roza again, and I guarentee if you want to keep that pretty face of yours, you won't hurt her either. I am not going to pressure her into making a choice. It's her decision, I'll respect it."

I walk out the gym, and remind myself of what Yeva said when I was in Russia. "Persistence and Patience will be the key to your goal." I realize now what I have to do. I have to be the man she fell in love with. I have to remind her why she loves me.

ROSE POV

We are all waiting outside the terminal for Adrian, the rest of us are ready to board the private jet that was sent for me. I am guessing this Abe guy has a lot of money. Finally, Adrian shows up with like six bags of luggage. We all must have given him a "are you freakin serious" look.

"What you can't ever be to prepared." he says.

"Did you ever stop to realize, whatever you dont have with you, you could buy there?" I ask.

"Of course, my little dhampir why do you think I only packed six bags?" I roll my eyes.

We all board the plan. I am sitting in the front with Lissa, when I start to get a headache. It's excruciating. I keep seeing shadows in front of my face. Lissa trys to heal it, but it doesn't help. Dimitri and Alex are looking at me with concern. I told them I was fine. I took some medicine, but it didn't work. I finally ask Adrian to use compulsion on me to make me sleep. I wake up hours later, the plan is landing at the moroi airport.

"Roza, how is your head?" Dimitri asks.

"It feels better. I don't know what happened. Maybe I didn't eat enough." I told him.

Leave it to Christian. "Didn't eat enough, Rose you eat like a horse. I am amazed at how you stay so thin."

I let it go, and get ready to get off the plane. Alex offers to get my bags. I thanked him, and Lissa and I walked up to the help desk to find my so called "DIrection package." I tell them my name and they hand me a brown envelope.

I open it and it has keys to a two bedroom suite at the most prestigious hotel in the area. There is a note from my mom. I read it aloud.

Rose,

I am glad you made it. I can't wait for you to meet Abe. Get settled in tonight. I would like for you to meet us tomorrow morning.

P.S. Behave while your in town, do not bring uncalled attention yourself.

Janine

I think to myself "some things dont change."

"Two rooms, there are nine of us. I call dibs on sleeping in the bed with Rose." Adrian says.

Alex is standing right next to him. Dimitri nods at him, and he slaps him on the back of the head. You would think he would have realized not to stand by Alex anymore when saying certain comments about me, but if he wants to keep getting slapped who am I to stop it. I guess my mom didn't realize I would bring so many guests. Oh well!

Dimitri, walks over to me.

"Roza, I called my mom yesterday and told her we were coming to town. She asked me to invite you to stay with us, and be our guest. Everyone wants to meet you, especially Yeva." 

I just look at him, and then I see Alex. He is waiting for my response. I don't know what to do. I feel my palms starting to sweat. He must read the anxiety on my face.

"Roza, if you dont want to its okay. They at least want you to come to dinner tonight." He says something completely unexpected. "Alex, is also staying there if that helps your decision any." He didn't say it to be an Ass, he said it in case I felt like I had to choose between them. He was making it easier on me. I had to smile at him.

"I would love to stay with you and your family, but I can't leave Lissa." I tell him truthfully.

"You don't have to, there are two guest rooms. She can come with you if you want her to." Dimitri says.

I look to Lissa to see if she minds going. She just nods her head.

"Oh, wait Dimitri" Lissa says. "Can Christian come too please, she grabs his hand." . She is working Dimitri over hard, she using her pouty lip. He gives in. I knew he would. He is such a sucker.

"Of course he can Lissa. Let's go get settled in." he says to us. "The rest of you can meet us for dinner later, I gave Alberta the directions. You should be safe at the hotel with the wards up, and Eddie and Alberta will be there to protect you as well." Leave it to Dimitri to reassure the moroi on there well being and safety at a time like this. His job never stops.

We make sure everyone checks into the suite fine, and we depart to Dimitri's house. We pull up to this beautiful two story home.

"Dimitri, its gorgeous." I say to him.

He is in a great mood. You can see it on his face. He turns around and warns us by cracking a joke, I can tell already Dimitri is completely different around his family.

"There are many scary woman in there, granted I love them all, but there are nuts. I am serious. Insanity runs in our family, it practically gallops. Please be prepared for anything..."

Before he could finish, we hear another voice.

"Dimka, you stop telling lies about us, and come give your momma a kiss."

After he hugs her, I mumble under my breath. "Momma's boy." I smile at him.

"Hey I am not a momma's boy." he says.

"Don't let him lie to you, yes he is a momma's boy, and I wouldnt' have it any other way." His momma gestures us all to come in.

We say our introductions, and people start coming down the stairs, I realize this must be his sisters.

After all our introductions, there is one person I haven't met yet.

"Where is Grandma Yeva?" I ask to Dimitri.

"Anxious to meet "the witch" are we?" he laughs. A rare occasion.

I can't believe he said that in front of his mother. "I never said she was a witch Dimitri. I have no idea what you are talking about. I just wanted to thank her for my birthday gift." I could have slapped him, but he was having a good time at my expense.

"Well dinner will be ready in a few hours. I know you must be tired from your trip with jet lag and all. Why dont you go upstairs and make yourselves comfortable. I will call you when supper's ready. Dimitri will show you to the rooms." Olena says gesturing Dimitri to take us upstairs. "Alex, you can sleep on the couch, it folds out into a bed." Alex laughed. I realized Dimitri must have told his mom about the three of us.

"Come on, let me show you to your rooms." Dimitri says politely. He turns with a smirk on his face, no doubt from his mom's announcement of the sleeping arrangements.

"Point one goes to Belikov," Christian says while we are walking up the stairs.

DIMITRI POV

I can't believe Roza is here with me in my house, meeting everyone. She is so nervous, I can tell, but she is trying to act poise and polite. I figured I would let my guard down a little, especially since this is the place I feel most comfortable besides when I am with her. I cracked some jokes, and made her laugh. She looked like she was loosening up.

My mom is talking to everyone, but I am watching Roza. "Well dinner will be ready in a few hours. I know you must be tired from your trip with jet lag and all. Why dont you go upstairs and make yourselves comfortable. I will call you when supper's ready. Dimitri will show you to the rooms."

My mom motions me to get going. I start to tell everyone to follow me, when my mom looks over to Alex.

"Alex, you can sleep on the couch, it folds out into a bed." Alex laughed.

I love my mom. Always looking out for her little boy. After the conversation I had with her yesterday about us coming, I told her about the love triangle. She assured me it would all work out, and to give it time. After she told that to Alex, and I saw his face. I was proud to be a "momma's boy."

I look towards Rose. "Come on, let me show you to your rooms." I say as nice as I can, still smirking from my mom's previous actions.

"Point one goes to Belikov," Christian says while we are walking up the stairs.

The smirk stays on my face. We get to the rooms they are directly across from eachother. Lissa is staring at Roza like she is trying to get a point across. Roza just keeps shaking her head. Lissa doesn't let up. Whatever it is, Roza gives in. She looks at me.

"Dimitri, would you mind if Lissa and Christian stayed in the same room. They haven't really had a lot of time together lately?" She asks me.

I smile again. "No problem, ya'll can use that room." He I point to it. "Rose our room is this way." I say grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks Dimitri, I really appreciate it." Lissa says.

Rose smacks my stomach. I prentend like she wounded me. She thought my saying "our room" was cute. I open the door to my bedroom. It is exactly how it has always been. I have novels stacked up on the book shelf. A table, a lamp and a queen size bed.

"So this is your room?" She asks me.

"How did you guess, it doesn't scream GIRLS ROOM does it?" I ask her. I am liking the old banter between us.

"No, it screams Dimitri. Look at all those books, you are such a nerd Comrade." My heart skips a beat.

She makes her way to the end table by my bed. She picks up the book. It was the book I was reading when I came last to visit. I wish I would have picked it up, I know she going to say something.

"Romeo and Juliet? I dont think this was set in the Wild West, comrade?" she says waiting for my response.

"I never said all I read was westerns. I could just relate to the story, it's one of my sisters books." I lied hoping she wouldn't turn the cover.

"Really, then why does it say this book belongs to Dimitri?" she sits on the bed. She looks like she is about to say something, but changes her mind. She puts the book down, and grabs the picture frame.

"When did you get this picture of me?" she asks.

I am still standing up by the door, basking in the comfort of Rose in my house, in my room, on my bed. I walk towards the other side of the bed and sit down my back facing her.

"I took it the day before I left." I said not wanting to look at her.

ROSE POV 

"Point one goes to Belikov," Christian says while we are walking up the stairs.

I can't see Dimtri's face, but I bet money he was smiling. Dimitri stops and Lissa starts looking at me. I know what she wants, and I kind of feel like she is doing this on purpose. I shake my head no, and she nods yes. I can't win I give up. Christian's smiles, and I look at Dimitri.

"Dimitri, would you mind if Lissa and Christian stayed in the same room. They haven't really had a lot of time together lately?" I ask feeling like an idot. I know and He knows what they are going to be doing in there. I just hope I can block it out.

He smiles at me. I live for these smiles. "No problem, ya'll can use that room. Rose our room is this way." He says and I couldn't believe it but when he said "our room" his face lit up.

"Thanks Dimitri, I really appreciate it." Lissa says.

I smack Dimitri's stomach trying to wipe that goofy grin of his face, and I feel his abs underneath his shirt. I remember the lust spell and what it was like to rub my hands on his skin SNAP OUT OF IT ROSE. I tell myself, get a grip, but it's really hard when everything you see and smell is Dimitri.

"So this is your room?" I ask him using my Rose wit.

"How did you guess, it doesn't scream GIRLS ROOM does it?" he asks. I love it when he is like this. It's like we are equals.

I tell him the truth. "No, it screams Dimitri. Look at all those books, you are such a nerd Comrade."

I walk over to the end table. I pick up the only book on it.. It must have been what Dimitri was reading last time he was here . I can't hide the surprise on my face, and I definitely am not going to waste this opportunity to make fun of him again.

"Romeo and Juliet? Are you serious? I dont think this was set in the Wild West, comrade?"

He is standing by the door still, he looks at me "I never said all I read was westerns. I could just relate to the story, it's one of my sisters books." Hmmm I dont know if I believe that. I turn the cover to see if it has a name or anything in it. BINGO

"Really, then why does it say this book belongs to Dimitri?" I sit on the bed, trying to hide my nervousness of being in his house, his room, and on his bed. I dreamed of this for so long, and now I am here. I thought about asking him about the night he lost control, but think better of it. That will be a conversation for later. I put the book down, and see the only other thing on the table besides the lamp is a picture frame. I pick it up to see who it is. I assumed it would be his mom, or grandma or maybe one of his sisters. I was wrong.

"When did you get this picture of me?" I ask.

He finally walks to the bed, but he doesn't sit by me. He sits on the other side of the bed with his back facing me. I am about to ask him what's wrong, when he says something. It's so low I can almost not make it out.

"I took it the day before I left." he said. I gasped for air. I felt like I had lost all the breath I had. He continued, but would not turn around to look at me.

"Roza, I am really sorry for hurting you. I couldn't leave and not have a picture of you. I had the picture developed as soon as I got here. You were always the first thing I saw when I woke up and the last thing before I went to sleep. I never stopped loving you, I just didn't know how to make it work. I took the coward's way out. I ran, but I am not running anymore. I won't force you to choose between us. If you decide Alex is who you want to be with, then I will step aside, but until you tell me that I have no chance anymore of being with you. I will fight for you, and for us."

I am staring at the back of his head, trying not to let the tears that have welled up in my eyes fall. I lean over and touch his shoulder.

"Dimitri, please look at me." I ask pleadingly. I need to see his face. I need him.

He turns around, and I see the tears on his cheek. I wipe them away, and when I blinked my tears fell out of my eyes too. He quickly repeated the same gesture. My hands are still on his face, and I can't help myself. I pull him towards me. He doesn't hold back one bit. His lips softly touch mine and I barely open my mouth. He grabs a hold of my bottom lip and I moan. I dont remember what really happened after that, because it all went kind of fast. I do remember him on top of me and our tongues moving in perfect sweeps across the other. He had one hand in my hair, and the other on my hip. My hands, or should I say nails were digging into his back. I don't know exactly how long we were like this, and I didn't really care. All I know is, I wanted him and I wanted him now. He must have realized I made that decision because he leaned up and looked at me.

"Roza are you sure?" he asks. "There is no rush, we don't have to do this now."

He must have read my face. I felt like he was turning me down. "No, Roza of course I want to. I am ready, trust me." I turned my head away from him, trying not to let him see the tears I was about to shed. He wasn't having that. He took my face into his hands.

"Roza, I want this to be perfect for you. You deserve that." If I wasn't positive before he said that I was now. I grabbed him and somehow managed to flip our positions. I was now on top of him. I leaned back down and started unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't stop me, and he didn't seem to mind me being in control. This was really going to happen. He pulled my shirt off, and I leaned back down and started kissing his chest. He kept putting his hands all over my body. Everywhere he would touch felt like electricity. He would run his hands in my hair, and whisper my name. Roza. I started to unbutton his pants.

KNOCK, KNOCK,KNOCK...

I froze on top of Dimitri, like I was a little kid who was about to be caught by there parents. Dimitri thought this was funny.

"Dimka, momma said supper's almost ready. Come on." One of Dimtri's sisters said and I heard her knock on Lissa's door.

We were so close. I didn't want to get up. I looked at Dimitri and he must have felt the same way.

"We can be late." he said. I was leaning back down to kiss him when like I had earlier, he used one of his super fast gauridan moves and had me pinned under him. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You are so beautiful, My Roza." I was completely blissed out. We were back in the game. He was kissing my neck and working his way down when I heard it again. I froze again, Dimtri smiled.

"It's not funny" I whispered.

"yes it is." he said

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK..."Dimitri, momma said if she has to come up here instead of you coming down, she is going show Roza certain pictures of you. She said you knew the ones."

I tried to do that one eyebrow thing like he does so well, but it didn't work.

"Pictures, what kind of pictures Comrade?" I said sitting up. I pretty much figured this wasn't going to happen right now, and I was okay with that. I knew it wouldn't be long, we were staying here. I was staying in his room.

"Come on Roza. Let's go before my momma comes up here." he said. He handed me my shirt, and he started to button his back up. I watched him cover his amazing abs, and I couldn't help but shutter. I put my shirt on and he grabbed my hand and opened the door.

I practically ran into her, I didn't see her. She was practically five inches shorter than me, and to be honest my attention was kind of on Dimitri. But I could only assume this little old lady was Dimitri's Grandma.

I was about to introduce myself when she looked at me and then looked at Dimitri. She spoke to him in Russian. Dimtri laughed and she walked away.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I stared at him long enough.

"Okay, but remember you asked for it."

She said. "I am glad she could take her lips off my grandson long enough, to come eat dinner."

"NO, she did not say that." Dimitri just laughed.

"Yes she did, and she said you might want to put your shirt back on the correct way, its inside out."

I looked down, and sure enough it was. I went back in Dimitri's room, fixed my shirt and tried to make myself more presentable.

"You ready?" he asks when I opened the door back up.

"NO! Are you kidding me. What kind of first impression was that? Your grandma is probably down there thinking all kinds of bad things about me." Dimitri is laughing.

"No she's not. Besides, she already knows what bad things you have done and what you will do." he said pointing to his head. I remember she is a gypsy or whatever the equivalent is in Russia.

"That's comforting." I say as he pulls me down the stairs.

He stops me at the top of the stairs and kisses my neck. He whispers in my ear, sending chills down my whole body. "Don't worry Roza, I'll protect you."

Well this should be interesting I tell myself.

_**Well that is it for another chapter. You will be happy to know I have the whole story outlined so it should be easier from here on out. Please send me your opinions/reviews. I love reading them. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It's a side of Dimitri we dont see too often. The fun loving, flirty side. Hope you enjoyed it! :) **_

_**MOre to come tomorrow ! **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, AND COMMENTS ABOUT THIS STORY. I WAS SCARED EVERYONE WOULD HATE IT, BUT SO MANY PEOPLE ARE READING IT...I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS...**_

Chapter 15

**Rose POV**

Dimitri has to pretty much drag me down the stairs. I am completely mortified that his grandma saw me with my shirt inside out. I just want to hide upstairs in Dimitri's room. Well I really wouldn't mind hiding out with Dimitri in his room. I finally reach the bottom step and I see Alex staring at me and Dimitri. I forgot we were still holding hands. I release his hand quickly. I can't help but feel this wave of guilt crush me. It is so quiet now. The only sound I hear is our breathing. We just all stood there, just Dimitri, Alex, and I in the living room looking at eachother. Dimitri had a smug expression on his face, which really was pissing me off. Alex came over to me and hugged me right in front of Dimitri, in one of his classic bear hugs.

"How was your nap?" He asks politely, with no judgment while still holding me up off the ground.

I tell him the truth, I know I have to figure out this mess sooner or later. "I really didn't sleep much." I said trying to not look up in his eyes.

He holds me up with one hand and uses the other to lift my face up to meet his eyes. "It's okay Rose, but just remember the sleeper sofa sleeps two comfortably." He puts me down.

Dimitri just shakes his head.

Alex says. "I told you I wasn't giving up Dimitri."

"What?" I responded. "You guys had a conversation about me? Without me? What did you discuss! Here is a news flash for you two geniuses, next time you want to talk about our relationshipt (I point at both of them) you might want to include me. I sure hope you all didn't come to some kind of conclusion about this sordid love triangle, when I wasn't even there to speak for myself. "

I am really upset, clearly there was a conversations about me, and I was not included. I can just keep picturing them fighting over me like they did in the hallway.

"Roza, it was nothing like that. I promise." Dimitri says to reassure me. He tries to walk to me, but I back up. I am now pretty much sandwhiched between the two of them. I reach my arms out touching both there chests, to stop them from coming closer to me. I can't choose. I love them both.

"I can't deal with this right now, I can't deal with the both of you." I begin to walk out. And just when I need it, I hear someone call my name from the kitchen so I follow the voice.

"Rose." Olena calls.

I walk in and see Lissa, Olena (Dimitri's mom), and Yeva. Yeva is again just glaring at me. She does that one eyebrow thing, that Dimitri mastered so well. Yeva says something in Russian and shakes her head.

"Rose, please excuse my mother. She is being very rude." Olena tells me. Lisa has the biggest grin on her face. I forgot she took Russian as her language elective. All moroi have to study one language.

"What did she say?" I ask. Looking at Lissa. Lissa just shakes her head.

Olena stops slicing the tomato, and looks up at me.

"Rose, I just wanted to spend a little time with you. My Dimka has told me so many wonderful things about you." She looks up while cutting up a tomato. "I just wanted to thank you for changing my Dimka's life. He is so happy especially when he is around you. It's like you complete him." She walks up to me and hugs me.

Lissa is just grinning like an idiot. "Aww, that was so sweet." she says.

Alex walks in and Olena releases me from her hug. "Everyone should be getting here soon. It's almost time for dinner." Alex says.

Just then the doorbell rings.

The rest of the gang walks in. Dimitri walks over to his mother for introductions. Everyone is now in the sitting room.

"I would like to introduce everyone," he says. He works his way in the order everyone is standing in.

"This is Alberta, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Lissa, Christian...My Roza and you all know Alex." Everyone smiles.

"Guys this is my family. My mother Olena." He kisses her on the cheek.

I think to myself he is such a suck up, but his mother is obviously loving the attention.

"This is my grandmother Yeva." She just nods her head. She is really freakin scary.

"My sister Karolina and her son Paul, my sister Sonya, and Victoria." We all make our formal introductions.

"Time to eat, into the dining room everyone." Olena says.

Don't ask me how it happened, but somehow I was seated right in the middle of Alex and Dimitri again. The food was delicious. Everyone seemed to enjoy all the company. I couldn't help but notice Adrian talking to Victoria. Dimitri must have noticed it too, because all of the sudden it looked like he was burning a whole in Adrians head with his glare. Victoria seemed to be enthralled by Adrian. He is a charmer, but I dont know how far that charm is going to get him with Dimitri. Adrian cracked a joke, and Viktoria put her hand on his arm, Dimitri looked like he was going to come across the table. I quickly rubbed Dimitri's leg trying to get him to calm down. I was not expecting what happened next, Alex and Dimitri both grabbed each of my hands at the same time. My reflexes kicked in and I jumped out the chair. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, so I apologized and excused myself from the table.

As I was walking out, Yeva said something again in Russia most everyone laughed. I was going to have to find out what she said later. Right now, I was completely confused. I felt like I was playing girlfriend with two men (Cousins) at the same time. I felt nothing but guilt. I felt guilty when I was with Alex, and I felt guilty when I was with Dimitri. No one would come out of this mess without some kind of broken heart. I couldn't explain it. I felt like two completely different people when I was with each one of them. Dimitri had one half of me. Alex had a completely different half. I step outside to get some fresh air.

A heard a noise and turned around. It's Alex.

He puts his jacket on me. "Rose, what are you doing out here?" he asks.

"I just needed some air. I felt crowded for a minute. I am sorry." I tell him.

He must understand that I am not apologizing for walking out, but rather, that I am apologizing for this whole mess.

"I should have told you about Dimitri and I sooner. I just couldn't deny the connection between you and me, it was getting stronger everyday, and then he came back. I didn't know if or when he was coming back. He broke my heart, and I was trying so hard to move on. When I thought it couldn't get worse, I found out you two were related. Closely related. After Dimitri returned and told me how he felt, I was scared to tell you the truth, I was scared you wouldn't want me anymore." I try not to look into his crystal blue eyes, but I owe him that. I look up.

"Rose, I completely understand. I feel the same way about you, but this is complicated. Really complicated. For one thing, Your are right Dimitri is my cousin. We were extremely close, and this is putting a rift in our relationship. This is the only family I have, and I need them in my life. Rose, I see how hard this is on you. I will back off if you want me to, we can just be friends. If that is what you want" He says this while running his hand down my arms.

"Alex that's the problem. I don't know what I want. When I am with you, it's perfect. You are such a gentlemen, you are gorgeous and charming, and funny. I love you." I put my hand on his cheek, and then drop it back down.

"But when I am with Dimitri I love him too." I said truthfully.

"Rose, I don't want to push you to make a decision, but the reality of the situation is we both love you. We both aren't going to stop fighting for you. At some point, all the anger and jealousy we feel is going to explode. I am scared it might happen sooner rather than later."

I begin to cry, I can't help it. "Alex, I promise I will decide soon. Please just give me one more day." He hugs me gently, rubs my back soothingly.

"Rose, let's get you inside. Its freezing out here." I wipe my tears away and we walk back inside.

Everyone is now sitting in theater room, watching a movie. Alberta notices me first, she was standing against the wall. I look around and see Christian and Lissa cuddled up together on a love seat. Eddie and Mia are holding hands on the floor beside them. Adrian and Vicktoria are sitting awfully close, and I can't help but smile because Dimitri is sitting right next to Adrian looking like he will snap his neck at any sign of him moving closer to his sister. I look at the screen and see what kind of movie it is. It's a comedy. I thank God silently. I don't think I could go for anything romantic. Dimitri notices Alex and I walk in. I sit next to Eddie on the floor, and wouldn't you know Little Paul comes in and sits on my lap. Dimitri smiles.

The movie ends and I am exhausted. I get up first, and say my goodnights. I ask Lissa if she wouldn't mind accompanying me tomorrow when I go meet my mother. Of course, she doesn't. I thank Olena for a wonderful evening. I walk up to Dimitri's room and grab my clothes for a shower. The hot water helps relax my tense muscles. I don't think I have ever been more stressed. I finish drying off, and put on my cotton shirts, and tank top. I am too tired to blow dry my hair, so I towel dry it and leave it down. I walk into the room, and Dimitri is laying on his bed. He is wearing pajama bottoms and no shirt. I can't fight the connection between us, It's a like I am drawn to him.

"Rosa, are you okay?" he asks worried. I know he sees how mentally exhausted I am.

I shake my head no. He doesn't ask questions about what happened with Alex. He understands exactly what I need.

He gestures me to him. I lay my head on his bare chest, and every nerve ending in my body feels like its getting an electronic charge by our skin on skin contact.

"Sleep my Rosa. I love you." he says.

"I love you, too." I say. I turn so that my back is against his chest and he wraps his arms around me. I don't remember falling asleep, but I do remember Dimitri whispering to me in Russian.

THE NEXT MORNING!

I wake up and Dimitri is still asleep. I am exactly how I feel asleep he still has me cradled to his body, and I try to escape. But everytime I move, it's like he doesn't want to let me go, he pulls me back tighter. I turn a little and kiss his lips. He wakes up.

"Hmmmm, Good morning Roza." he says. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry. I have to get up and go meet my mother and her future husband. I tried to move you, but you wouldn't budge." I smile at him. "But to answer your question, I don't think I have ever had a more peaceful sleep."

"Neither have I Roza." He says while I stare into those beautiful brown eyes.

I start to blush, and realize I really need to get up. I try and pick my body up, but he pulls me right on top of him.

"Roza, would you mind if I came with you and Lissa. I know Alex was planning on going to watch over Lissa, but I don't trust Abe. I have heard things about him, and I would feel better having you in my eyesight while you are around him." He says with all seriousness.

"Do I really have a say in whether or not you come?" He smiles. "Not really, but I thought I would ask anyway." He says.

He lets me up and about thirty minutes later we are all dressed and ready to leave. We meet at the address that was left at the front desk under my name. It's a restaurant. We get out, and walk in the door. I spot them instantly. They are the only ones in the restaurant.

My mom stands up, and then I see this man stand beside her. A chill runs down my body. I see myself in him. All the similarities. It's not a coincidence. I see my eyes, and my hair. I see my skin color. Lissa must realize it to, she gasps. I am a few feet in front of them now. My mother, and my father.

"Hello, Rosemarie I have been waiting for this moment for years." He says.

I try to control my anger, I can't believe this. I had come to terms with meeting someone my mother met recently, but the man my mother said didn't want to have anything to do with me or her. Is standing in front of me. How could she? How could he? I start to tremble. I can't control it anymore.

"Abe Mazur? Is that your name?" I look at him and then to my mom.

" Mom? Is that the name of the father I was told all these years abandoned me? He didn't want me? He used you and left us. He threw us away like trash?" I am raising my voice. I dont give them time to answer my questions. I have to get this out.

"What did you think would happen today? I would show up and we would be one big happy family? and all my little girl fantasies of my mother and father being married would come true. I am sorry, but you two are crazy."

My mother tries to talk. I quickly shake my hand at her.

I am screaming now. "I don't know him! I barely know you! You threw me into the academy, and left me there to be raised by teachers. You gave me false hope thinking you wanted to start building our relationship again, and then you pull this. Did you think marrying him was going to fix all our problems? If you did you are completely mistaken. This is about you, the both of you. NOT ME. I dont understand and I don't want to. Why do you want to be with someone who left us? I am sorry, but I wont be attending your wedding."

I grab Lissa's arm and we walk out. Alex and Dimitri stand right behind us. I am trembling still.

"I can't believe her. That is my father in there. Abe is my father." I shake my head trying to let it all soak in.

A second passed, nauseau swept my stomach, and I saw movement to fast coming from the corner of my eye. I jump up, and take my fighting stance. I yell at Alex and DImitri to guard Lissa. I see Alex push LIssa against the wall, and protectively stand in front of her. Dimitri and I stand back to back realizing we are being enclosed by strigoi. They are 5 of them surrounding us.

One of the males starts to talk to me. "The beautiful Rosemarie Hathaway. We heard you were in town, and we had to come check for ourselves."

"Well you idiots found me. I'm right here. You must have not looked too hard." I said saracastically. He hissed at me and lunged forward.

Dimitri and I fought for what seemed like forever, I had staked one and he had staked one also. Leaving three left.

I am facing off with the male whose commentary began this fight.

I try to block his punch, but he lands a kick to my side, and I fall down to the ground. As I am on the ground he looks over to Lissa, who is trembling behind Alex. "Princess Vasilissa, it will be so nice when we kill off your family line."

I snapped. I jumped up and charged at him. He landed a few blows to my face, and I countered with the same powerful body kicks. He was tiring, and I found his weakness. I kicked his kneecap so hard, that he fell to the ground. I jumped on him and pinned him down, and staked him. I looked up to make sure Lissa was okay, and quickly realized my mistake. I forgot there were three stigoi left, I had only killed one leaving Dimitri to fend off two by himself. I screwed up I hesitated. I felt one of them at my neck. All the training for this moment, I saw LIssa she was safe. All I could think was I failed Dimitri. Everything went black.

DIMITRI'S POV

We walk out of the restaurant, following behind Lissa and Rose closely. I am in a state of shock. I can't believe Abe is her father. Her biological father. Poor Roza. I am scared for her. She tries to be so strong, but her heart is so fragile. I know she is hurting.

She turns to us. "I can't believe her. That is my father in there. Abe is my father." She shakes her head.

I saw something move at the same time Roza did. She jumped into her fighting stance and I follow suit. She yell's for us to protect Lissa, but Alex is already moving her against the wall and is blocking her with his body. I look to see that we are being surrounded by five strigoi.

One of the males talks to Roza. "The beautiful Rosemarie Hathaway. We heard you were in town, and we had to come check for ourselves." I clinch my fists, and my fighting instincts take control. I am waiting for one of them to make a move.

Roza must not feel like waiting for it, and responds to the male. "Well you idiots found me. I'm right here. You must have not looked too hard." She was using her sarcastic tone. I knew this was not going to be good. He hissed at her and lunged towards her. My only thoughts were to protect myself, and to protect Roza.

Roza and I had been fighting a few minutes, and we both had each staked a strigoi. That left three.

Roza and the male began to fight again. I hear him talking to Lissa. "Princess Vasilissa, it will be so nice when we kill off your family line."

Roza lost control and leaped up at him. She ended up on top of him somehow and staked him. I was busy with the strigoi in front of me, I tried to keep the other one on me, but when I was punched in the face. The second strigoi jumped on Rose. He had his teeth at her neck. It felt like minutes, but I am sure it was seconds. All I could think was not my Roza, not my life. I kicked the one that had just punched me in the face hard. Before he could get up I staked him. I grabbed the Strigoi who had bitten Roza. I grabbed him and threw him off her, I grabbed Roza and held her in my arms like a child. I began to sob.

"My baby, My Roza, My life. Please stay with me. I can't live without you." I started to sob. All I could think was I failed her.

I felt something crack on the back of my skull, and I blacked out still holding my Roza in my arms.

SORRY TO LEAVE YOU HANGING WITH A CLIFFHANGER BUT I ONLY SLEPT AN HOUR LAST NIGHT. I WILL POST TWO MORE TOMORROW. SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!


	16. Chapter 16

_**I HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR MORE! THANKS FOR I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS. **_

Chapter 16

**ROSE POV**

I wake up hearing voices. I blink, and blink, and blink some more. I am so confused and my whole body feels tingly. I can't recall what happened or wear I am. My eyesight is blury, I try to focus. I finally she three Lissa's move into one.

"Oh My God Rose. Can you hear me?" she asks frantically. "Rose! Rose!" She screams my name.

Christian says maybe she is deaf. Lissa screams louder. "ROSE, ROSE Please be okay?"

I barely open my mouth. "I am not deaf you idiot." I look at Christian as I say this.

"What happened?" I ask.

Lissa begins to sob on me.

I realize everyone is in my room. Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Lissa, Christian, Alex, and Alberta.

"Um, Hello can you people hear me. I asked what happened?" I felt like I was having an outerbody experience, maybe I was dead, and they really couldn't hear me.

Finally, I see Alberta walk to my bed. Before she can tell me what happened, it all comes back to me. I started to cry along with Lissa, as I remember how it ended.

_I remember fighting and killing the asshole that wanted to kill my best friend. I had straddled his chest and staked him. I looked up to Lissa to make sure she was alright. I should have helped Dimitri, not checked on Lissa. That was a mistake, that is where I hesitated. This is where I failed. The second strigoi was no longer fighting with Dimitri, but was now biting and sucking the life out of my body. I felt my soul being taken with every thirsty pull. Everything flashed before my eyes. I realized how childish and stupid I had been. I realized who I was meant to be with, and it was too late to tell him. I just now prayed that this strigoi either was killed by Dimitri, or killed me. I did not want to be turned. I faguely remember the teeth being pulled out of my neck, and being held in my strong Russian God's arms. He spoke to me (but I couldn't make it out) and then I heard him sob, and wanted to comfort him, but I felt myself losing that battle. _

I look up at Alberta. "Where is he? Is he Alive?" I ask, trying to control my sobs.

"Roza, Dimitri has a fractured skull, and is in a coma. The doctors are working on him, but it is very serious." I try to get out the bed, and suddenly hands come at me pushing me down.

"I need to see him. I need to see Dimitri now." I tried to get up again, but Eddie holds me down.

Adrian stands next to me. "Rose, the only reason you are alive is because Lissa brought you back. You were technically dead. You need time to let the transfusions settle into your body. You may not realize it but you are very very weak." He says holding my hand now.

"Lissa, that's it. You can heal Dimitri." I say pleading. "Please you have to."

" Rose, I can't." She says. I hadn't realized she was in a wheel chair herself.

"I passed out after I healed you, I don't have the strength to help him. I tried everything I could think of. I drank from several feeders, but I think when you were that deep in death, and I pulled you out. It took a lot out of me, a lot. I love Dimitri you know that. As soon as I have my strength back I will heal him. I promise." she holds my hand.

I look up at all there faces, even Alex's, pleading. "Please bring me to see him, I won't get up. I promise. I just have to be in the same room with him, please."

Alex reads my expression, and leaves the room. A moment later he comes back with nurses. They push my bed next to his. I move all my cords out of the way and grab his hand, careful not to hurt him, but I have to feel him. I look at his face. He looks like he is sleeping. I notice when I touched him the spark is gone, there is no electricity flowing between us. Tears start to fall down my cheeks. I feel so guilty.

Dimitris' family walks in the room, including Alex. I look up into their faces, and then I look back at Dimitri.

"I am sorry I let this happen to him, I should have protected him. Alex had Lissa protected, but I had to be sure. I just looked up for one second to make sure she was safe, and that is when I was attacked. If I would have done what Dimitri taught me he would be awake and talking to you. I am sorry I could not save your son." More tears fall down my face.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you all how much I loved him, how much he meant to me. But when he left me, I was broken. I didn't think I could go on, and that is why I fought back so hard when he came back and told me he loved me. I was scared to let him have my heart again. I put a wall up from him convincing myself I had to protect it. I realize now he always had it. It was always his. It will always be his. I will regret every moment that I live that I did not tell him how much he meant to me." I try and sit up the best I can to lean over and kiss his hand. I manage it weakly, and softly press my lips to him palm. "I am sorry I was not strong enough for you, I am sorry I let you down, I love you."

I ask Alex to please bring me back to my room. He starts to move my bed, when Yeva stops him. I prepare myself for what she is going to say- I can only imagine its going to be in Russian and something along the lines of how unworthy I was of her grandson, which I I know I am.

She takes my hand in hers and looks at me in the eye. "Eventually Roza, you will come to understand that love heals everything, and in the end love is all there is."

I start to cry more. This evil crazy lady, who has been giving me such a hard time, has just comforted me, and she speaks English. I quickly realize where Dimitri must have gotten his Zen life lessons. I sigh.

I look back at all of them, while they move me back to my room, and tell them again how sorry I am.

A few days later I am released from the hospital. Lissa comes and picks me up. She told me yesterday that she went to visit Dimitri, she tried to heal him, but he remained in his coma. She said the doctors are looking towards a full recovery it just might take time. I don't want to leave Russia, without him, but I can't have his family face me daily, and know I am unworthy of there son, grandson, brother. I let him down, I failed him. I wrote a note and asked Viktoria to give it to Dimitri when he woke up. It was simple and to the point.

I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry I was not strong enough for you.

I love you Always. Roza

We boarded the private jet, the same jet we came on just five days ago, but that feels like years now. The stewardess hands me a letter. I open it.

Rose,

We were so happy to see you were fine from the attack two days ago. Your father and I had a lot to think about. You were right, I was wrong. I am sorry. I am sorry for how we handled our relationship. I am sorry for not giving you a chance to meet your father. I thought at the time, it was the right decision. Love is complicated. It was back then, and it still is. You can't help who you fall in love with. When you find that one person, the person you are meant to be with. You will know. Its an undeniable love. Time nor space can alter it. We cancelled the wedding, we decided to have a long engagment, and if you are willing to try. We would love for you to have a relationship with us. On your terms! We will wait to hear from you.

Love,

Mom and Dad

I fold the note and put it in my pocket. Lissa sits by me.

"Rose I have something I have to talk to you about." she looks determined.

"I love Christian, I love him more than life itself. I don't want to wait to get married. After this week, I realized life is too short. I want to get married this Saturday I want to be his wife. If it is okay with you, I would love for you to still stand as my maid of honor?"

"I would love to Lissa, I think a little happiness is what we all need." I hugged her.

She got up and returned to her seat next to Christian, and Alex came to sit by me. He grabbed my hand, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Alex, I never meant to." I say. 

"Shh! Rose don't apologize. I hate to admit it, but I had already started to realize I was in a losing battle. You two are connected in a way that supercede's love. I can't explain it. The night of the attack, I saw you had made your choice. I accept it. I am here as your friend only." he says gripping my hand.

The next week flew by fast. We had a lot to get ready for in a short amount of time. I thought of Dimitri often. I would call the hopsital and speak to nurses and ask about Dimitri. I would never talk to his family. I was to ashamed. They said he was getting better everyday, and should wake up soon.

The day of the wedding, the Queen asked to speak to Lissa and I. We were both surprised by the request, but we met her relunctantly. Lissa was already nervous enough, I was trying to calm her down.

We knocked on the door, and to our surprise the Queen herself answered it.

"Please come in." She said. "I will not keep you long, I promise. I understand today is a big day for you Princess." We sit down and she begins.

"I am sorry for the way I have treated you both in the past. I know you are skeptical of the change in me, but I would like to explain it. First of all Rose, I realized after you left that you were telling the truth about Adrian. I had no business butting into your relationships anyway. People should be allowed to love who they want. I have just myself fully understood what that means."

We knew she was talking about Ambrose again.

She continued. "Lissa, I am truly elated that you are marrying Christian. I know after the last time we spoke, you realized I had an alterior motive. Well you were correct. After much consideration, I realize it is time for change. Time for a new Queen. I will be resigning after this year, and I cannot think of a better replacement. Your marriage will make you a united/strong choice. I think our moroi need to realize that we can no longer survive, unless we change the way we do things. I think you have that power in you to make them see what needs to be done. I would ask one thing of you though."

"Your majesty?" Lissa asks.

"I would request you stay at the Royal court until the time of my resignation comes. I have lots to teach you my dear. Of course, Rose can stay too." she says.

"Yes your majesty." she says. The Queen stands up and bids us goodbye. Before we walk out the door. The Queen calls my name.

"Rose, I was sorry to hear about Dimitri. We wish him a full recovery."

"Thank you, your majesty." I walk out the door.

The wedding was beautiful. Lissa was beautiful. We had all arrived at the reception and Eddie had just given his toast. It was my turn. I stand up next to my best friend and call the room to attention.

_When Lissa and I were little girls, we dreamed about our wedding day. We discussed centerpieces and honeymoons and where to hold the reception. We dressed up in gowns, veils,and gloves and practiced walking down the aisle. Sometimes we even stole flowers from the dining room table, to use as our bouquet._

We even knew who the groom would be. It just depended on who was on the cover of our teen magazines. It was all so easy back then because our imaginations had no limits. And a twelve-year age difference between you and the celebrity groom you'd never met could never stand in the way of true love.

As we grew up, the style of the gown changed as did the color of the bridesmaid dresses. The goal was simple, to find the man who was perfect for you; your soulmate; and declare your love in front of family and friends. How wonderful that your dream has come true. I am so proud to have you as my best friend Lissa. I wish nothing but the best for you and Christian. I love you both. Congratulations to you and may you spend the rest of your lives fulfilling each other's dreams.

I hug Lissa and Christian and excuse myself. I start to go for walk. It's chilly, but I could use the cool air. I think about the last year. I think about Dimitri and I, and how we wasted so much time that we could have spent together, happy. All the sneaking around, hiding, fighting was such a waste of time. I see different kinds of love all around me, and it is all worth fighting for. I decide that it's time to let the hurt go, and move forward. Time for regret is behind me.I make my decision. I am going back to Russia. I have to see him. I have to touch him again. Before I turn back around, I hear the most beautiful words every spoken to me.

"ROZA"

_**I AM SORRY THIS IS NOT THE BEST CHAPTER, BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE GREAT. PLEASE REVIEW! **__  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I MADE 100 I AM SO HAPPY! GUESS WHAT? HE'S BACK! **_

_**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN VA OR ITS CHARACTERS. ITS ALL RICHELLE MEAD. **_

Chapter 17

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I feel a throbbing in the back of my head as I come to. I see lots of machines connected to me, and the noises the machines are making. I hear the steady drip of an IV, and the most important thing I hear is my heartbeat. A heart beat, a constant thrumming sound in your chest. A sound that signals life and vitality. I hear mine beating and I know I am alive, and I am happy for a brief moment. I can't describe to you the grief that took over me in that next second.

Roza, my life, is gone. I held her in my arms, and there was no life, no heartbeat, no breath. She was gone. She is gone. I am alone. I failed her. I failed her in life and love. I literally felt my heart break, the pain was unbearable. The emotions all swirling in me were screaming to come out. There was anger, guilt, love, sorrow, despair. I realize the world is a different place now for me. It's one without joy or happiness. It's a reminder of all I have lost. The part that hurts the worse is knowing that I once had her, and I lost her. I let my need to do the right thing drive the most important person away. I let my Roza go. If I would have never left, she would still be here. We would have been together. It's time I will never get back, and the pain and regret I feel right now I will carry with me for the rest of my life. I think of all this while tears stream down my cheeks.

I try and move. I need to see that the proper arrangements have been made for my Roza. The IV comes loose of my arm, and the alarm goes crazy. Next thing I know, there are nurses running in and doctors. My sister Viktoria walks in. She looks at me, and her face lights up like she has just seen a miracle.

"Dimka, your awake." She says. Her eyes begin to water.

"Viktoria, how long was I out?" I ask. I feel the throbbing still at the back of my head. I put my hand to the back of my head, there is a bandage. The doctors tell me I need to sit back, and relax.

"Dimka, you were in a coma for five days. We have been taking turns sitting with you. I just left to go get me something to eat. Momma will be so happy that you are awake. I should go call her." She is smiling now.

"Viktoria, I need to leave. I need to visit my Roza. Was all the proper arrangements made and upheld to the upmost standards? I ask need to make sure she was cared for properly in her death. She deserved a service like no other.

"Dimka, how am I supposed to know if the arrangements have been made and upheld? It's not until tomorrow. They have been working hard on it all week, Lissa is completely stressed out and has thought about calling the whole thing off." She seems aggravated now.

Anger feels me. "Lissa wanted to call it off?" How dare she disrespect the woman that held my heart in her hands. She was my soulmate. "I need to talk to her, I need to make sure that Roza's funeral is handled in that of a royal's."

"Dimka, Roza is not..." she tries to finish.

I snap, all those emotions that were trapped in the pit of my stomach come out in that instant. I push everyone away from me. I pull all the IV, clips, wires off of me.

I start yelling. I see everyone back up. Viktoria stands there, obviously used to my anger issues. "Roza was more important that any Royal moroi. She was more important to me than other person on this planet. I will love her until the day I die." I let my breathing slow down. All eyes are on me. They are waiting for my next move.

"Are you finished?" she asks. I can't believe she has this attitude with me. I am about to start in on her again when she speaks.

"SHE IS NOT DEAD! SHE IS ALIVE!" she yells at me.

"No, she is not. I held her in my arms. She died." I begin to tremble. The sorrow feels my body again.

"Well all I can say is, she doesn't like to stay dead apparently because she died and Lissa brought her back. I heard this isn't the first time either. It's liek she has nine lives or only thing I can think is maye death doesn't want her." she says cracking a half smile.

All the despair and sorrow that I have been experiencing since I woke up, is now replaced with longing, desire, and craving for my Roza. She is alive. I have to see her. We are meant to be together. I can't stand another moment without her.

"Where is she?" I ask. The doctors and all are finally calming down. They are trying to get me to lie back down on the gurny, but that is not happening.

"She is back at the Royal Court. Lissa and Christian are getting married tomorrow. She asked me to give this to you when you woke up." She hands me a small paper that reads:

_**I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry I was not strong enough for you.**_

_**I love you Always. **_

_**Roza**_

I read what my heart wrote to me, she doesn't see herself very clearly. She is the strongest person I know, and she could never ever fail me. The most important thing was that she loves me and always will. I start looking for my clothes. I found them in the closet.

"What are you doing, Dimka?" Viktoria asks.

"What do you think I am doing? I am leaving. I am going to the wedding." I say more determined to make the space between Roza and me disappear.

"Momma is not going to like that, Maybe I should come along and keep an eye on you. You know you were in critical condition. You have to have someone watching out for you." she says.

I laugh. I am too happy to argue with her. I know she wants to go to see Adrian. Viktoria and I have yet to have a conversation about him. We will, and I wil have more than a conversation with Adrian, but right now I am trying to get myself to my love.

"Let's go. Call momma. We don't have time to go to the house. We are leaving straight for the airport." I tell her.

22 hours later we arrived at the court. The wedding had started, but we had to change. I gave Viktoria the key to the princesses dorm room, to get a dress. I knew Lissa wouldn't mind, and I ran to my room to get dressed myself. We met back up about an hour into the reception. We walk into the ballroom through a side door.

Viktoria spots Adrian and beelines it to sit next to him. We talked about him on the plane, and I warned her to be careful. I came to realize you have no choice in who you love. I would never have put myself (the responsible, respected, strong, emotionless Gaurdian) and my Roza,( the quick tempered, sarcastic, outspoken, sexy, beautiful student) together. We were meant to be. Things happen for a reason, and you can't control it. I am no one to judge anyone. I have made huge mistakes. I nod my head as she sits next to him. I trust her, and if all else fails I will enjoy inflicting the most longing and enduring pain he has ever felt in his life. I explained that as well to my sister, and asked her to relay the message to Adrian. I don't think I have ever seen Adrian so shocked in my life. It was funny to see him caught off gaurd like that when my sister walked up to him. They hugged and quickly sat back down. Roza was standing to give her maid of honor speech. I stay hidden in the corner, just listening to the words she speaks. Hearing her voice, is like winning the lottery. She controls the room, without even trying, and has no idea the effect she makes on every male in this room. I listen to hear speech:

_When Lissa and I were little girls, we dreamed about our wedding day. We discussed centerpieces and honeymoons and where to hold the reception. We dressed up in gowns, veils,and gloves and practiced walking down the aisle. Sometimes we even stole flowers from the dining room table, to use as our bouquet. _

_We even knew who the groom would be. It just depended on who was on the cover of our teen magazines. It was all so easy back then because our imaginations had no limits. And a twelve-year age difference between you and the celebrity groom you'd never met could never stand in the way of true love. _

_As we grew up, the style of the gown changed as did the color of the bridesmaid dresses. The goal was simple, to find the man who was perfect for you; your soulmate; and declare your love in front of family and friends. How wonderful that your dream has come true. I am so proud to have you as my best friend Lissa. I wish nothing but the best for you and Christian. I love you both. Congratulations to you and may you spend the rest of your lives fulfilling each other's dreams._

Everyone stands and claps. She hugs Christian and Lissa and walks out. I notice Lissa has spoted Viktoria and scans the audience. She sees me and smiles. She goes to tell Roza and I shake my head. I put my finger up to my lips, like a mother would do to a child to get them to stay quiet. I smile at her and she understands. I want our reunion to be private. I follow my Roza out the side door. She stands outside in the cool weather in a strapless gold dress. She looks breathtaking. She shivers, and I crack a smile. My Roza never thinks about things before doing them. It's freezing, and she gave no thought to grabbing a coat. She looks like she is about to turn around and go in, and I can't wait any longer.

**ROSE POV**

"Roza."

My whole body stills. I can't move or breathe. I must be imagining things. I turn around, and I see that most gorgeous god in front of me. He speaks again.

"My Roza."

I can't help but let a sob escape my body. I feel like I am going to pass out. He must realize this when I start to go down and walks forward and holds me up in his massive arms. The strength and comfort I feel from his touch gives my body a renewed energy. The touch of his hands on my arms, sends all those electric currents dancing on my skin. The connection is back. My soul, my life, my love is back. I quickly throw my hands around his neck, squeezing him with all the might I can make my body produce. He's here, and I won't ever let him go. I am literally holding onto him with dear life.

"Roza, I can't breathe." he says.

I loosen my grip a little, and lean back only seperating our faces. Everything is still touching our whole bodies are touching. My face is only a half inch from him, I have to look up into his eyes. I see his smile.

"I guess you missed me huh?" he says jokingly.

I pull him down to me, and kiss kiss was rough and demanding, at the same time soft, sensual, and intimate. I wanted more and so did he. He pulled me tighter to him. This kiss was like no other kiss we have ever had. It laid all our feelings on the table. At this moment, there was nothing or noone else in this world but us. I could have kissed him like this forever, but it came to the point that I could not breath. He must have realized this, our lips parted, and he pulled back only moving himself an inch or so. We are both left trying to control our breathing.

We didn't talk right away after that. He grabbed my hand in his and pulled me back into the rececption. We walked in and a slow song began to play. Dimitri pulls me to the dance floor, and wraps his arms around me. He begins singing the song in my ear. It is one of the moments that I will remember for the rest of my life. In that moment I feel safe, loved, adored. I feel like this is where I belong, I feel like this is home:

_Somethin' in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself_

_Makes me wanna lose myself in your arms_

_There's somethin' in your voice makes my heart beat fast_

_Hope this feelin lasts, the rest of my life_

_If you knew how lonely my life has been _

_And how long I've been so alone_

_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life the way you've done_

_It feels like home to me, It feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from _

_It feels like home to me, It feels like home to me. _

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_A window breaks down a long dark street _

_And a siren wails in the night_

_But I'm alright cause I have you here with me_

_And I can almost see through dark there is light_

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me _

_And how long I've waiting for your touch_

_And if you knew how happy you are making me _

_I never though that I'd love anyone so much_

_It feels like home to me, It feels like home to me _

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong _

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

The song could not have been more perfect for us. Dimitiri moved his lips away from my ear and placed the gentlest kiss to my lips. I did not want to let him go now or ever.

Lissa and Christian made there way over to us. Dimitri thanked her for healing him. The doctor's told him that without her, he would have never woke up. He held my hand as everyone else came up to us. He never let me go. We manuvered around the crowd, talking and smiling with friends and family and guests, our hands always joined. It was almost time for Lissa and Christian to leave for there honeymoon. Alberta, Alex and Eddie would be accompanying them. As maid of honor I had things to attend to here- (that was my excuse anyway); The truth was I had been thinking of going back to Russia to see Dimitri. Lissa understood and gave me her blessing, and I arranged for Eddie, Alex and Alberta to accompany them as their Gaurdians on their getaway. And although Mia has no idea yet, she is going too. It was a gift from Christian for being his best man. He wanted Eddie and Mia to have some time alone, before they come back and its all business and no play again. The Queen suprisingly accepted without protest. Lissa had used a little compulsion, and the Queen was none the wiser.

Lissa noded at me, letting me know it was indeed time. I had to let go of Dimitri's hand, and go help Lissa slip into her departing dress. I convinced myself it was okay, and he would be here when I got back, but the action wasn't so easy. Lissa came over and pulled me from him.

Christian smiled. "Rose, I promise I will protect him with my life." We all thought that was funny. Moroi are the protected, not the other way around, but I did take comfort in that, and I honestly did believe Christian would never let anything happen to Dimitri while I was gone.

I hurried to pull Lissa's hair down. We stripped her out of her dress, and put her in a cute sweater dress. She looked gorgeous. I don't think I have ever seen her happier in my life, and couldn't pass up the chance.

"Lissa, I would like to make a toast." I say. Lissa looks at me like I am crazy.

"Come on Rose. We don't have time for this right now. We have like twenty minutes before I have to be on the plane." she says trying to rush me.

"No, Lissa I am serious. Just give me one minute." I say seriously. I grab the bottle of champagne sitting on the table and grab two flutes. I fill them both to the top.

"Lissa, I have never been happier for you in my life. You are one of the most amazing people I know, and I am so lucky to have you in my life. I have never seen you happier in my life. I know it is because of Christian. They say love makes a person glow, and I can see it. Christian's love has changed you, and the way you look. I love you both and I can't wait for you to come back. Stay safe, and have fun" I say and take a sip out of my glass.

Lissa however doesn't take a sip. "Lissa, my feeling are hurt. I put a lot of thought into that." I say acting upset, but not really caring that she didn't drink.

She just smiles. "Rose do you know what else they say makes women glow?"

I drop my glass. "What? Are you serious? When did you find out?" I start throwing a gazillion questions at her.

"Slow down, Rose. I just found out today. I haven't even told Christian yet. I am going to tell him tonight." she says.

"Your pregnant! You're really pregnant?" I ask.

"Yes the doctor confirmed it. It may have had a little to do with my bridezilla outbursts this week."

I'm about to ask her what the doctor said. She cuts me off. "I'm fine, the babys' fine. We are fine. Don't worry. You need to concentrate on making sure your guy is good, not me. I have all the protection I need." she says reassuring me. I think about Dimitri in that moment, and she realizes my sense of urgency now.

"Okay, Okay. Let's go. I am ready." Lissa says. She hugs me and tells me she loves me.

We walk out and Christian meets Lissa. They head out to the door and the crowd gathers around them. Rice falls all around them as they reach the Limo. She gives me one last look, and gets in.

I look around for Dimitri, and don't see him. I scan the room three times, and my heart now feels like it's going to jump out of my chest. He is gone. He is not here. What happened? Where did he go? Is he okay?

Adrian walks up to me with Viktoria on his arm. He must have noticed my distress.

"Little Dhampir calm down. He's okay!" he says.

"Where is he?" I ask.

_**I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I think it was my favorite one to write. Will post more soon! :) **_

_**Jenn**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks for the reviews again. Please enjoy! **_

Chapter 18

**ROSE POV**

"Where is he?" I ask.

"He said he had to go get something. He told us to tell you when you were finished up here to meet him. He left a room number."

He must be staying at the Court's hotel, since it was such short notice. No one knew he was coming or we could have arranged for him to stay in the Gaurdians quarters.

I start looking at all the people who are still here enjoying the evening. It is my responsibilty to see that they have a good time and to act as host.

Adrian reads my expression again. He is getting really good at that. "Go Little Dhampir, we will keep the guests entertained."

"Thanks Adrian." I kiss him on the cheek and run out the room without saying goodbye to anyone. 

I run to my room, and grab some clothes. I figure I will be sleeping over, and I will definitely need clothes. I have never packed a bag so fast in my life. I am nervous, and anxious to see him.

I leave the bridal suite, and remember the room number Adrian told me. I am surprised to see that the room is only two suites down. We had rented out two suites. The bridal suite, and the groom suite. We needed big rooms to get ready in. I was amazed Dimitri was able to get the only other suite in the hotel. I walk down the hall.

I stand in front of his door with just my bag and knock. Dimitri's opens the door.

**DIMITRI'S POV**

After Lissa grabs Roza and takes her away from me. I realize what I need to do. I have to see if Roza has something in her room. I walk into the room and smile. It's sitting on the dresser. I smile to myself. I am not surprised she never saw it, she has been preoccupied with everything these last few weeks. I asked Adrian to please tell Roza to meet me in my room. I wanted this evening to be perfect. It will be the first night we share together as a public couple. No hiding, no shame, no guilt just pure love. I called the front desk and had them bring candles, and rose petals. I was placing the candles around the room. I sprinkled the rose petals all over the room. The floor, the bed, the bathroom. Everywhere. I wanted this evening to be perfect.

I take the object I retrieved from Roza's room and put it front and center on a small table.

I now sit and wait patiently for Roza.

I hear a knock at the door, and tell myself it's now or never. I open the door.

**ROSE POV**

He leans down grabs the bag from my hand.

"I missed you Roza." he says.

"I mi..." I started to say I missed him too, but now I am just taking the room in.

It's beautiful. There are candles lit all over the room. At least fifty of them. The room has an intoxicating smell of roses. The petals are everywhere. I came back to reality when I heard Dimitri shut the door, and lock it. He walks over to the middle of the room, and I see a little table, and on the table I see the box he gave me as my birthday present. It was my favorite birthday present. Yeva did an awesome job, and I realized now I never thanked her.

Dimitri stands in front of the box, and looks at me.

"Roza, I have been trying to find the right words to say to express the way I feel about you. I realize there are no words that can explain it fully. There was a time not to long ago, when I fought to keep my feelings for you buried. I couldn't let you see how much you affected me. It's like every second of every day, you were in my head. I knew I was losing the battle, and made the worst decision of my life. I left to try and figure out the best answer for what I thought was a problem. I was never in control of myself with you, and it scared me. You scared me. The way you made me feel with just one word. The more time we spent together, I felt more and more walls dropping around myself. I was losing total and utter control, and I wanted to. I didn't want to fight the way I felt about you. You started to understand me, without speaking. It's like you were in me, with me always. When I was gone, you were all I could think about. I realized our relationship wasn't the problem. I was looking at it wrong. It was the answer. You were my answer. I knew I had hurt you deeply, by leaving and I was prepared to do everything in my power to prove to you how sorry I was. How wrong I was."

I move closer to him and he grabs one of my hands, and continues.

"I wasn't prepared to see you with someone else when I came back. I wasn't prepard to see you with Alex. That was hard. I still knew you and I were meant to be, and I tried to hold everything in and win your love back honorably. I lost control that night by your room, and I thought I had lost you forever. I was jealous and crazed and completely in love with you. It's no excuse, but it's how I felt at the time. After we arrived in Russia, and you slept with me that first night. I wanted that for an eternity. I felt for the first time that you were protected and safe there and nothing would ever harm you."

He stops and I can tell he is thinking about the events after that night. The strigoi attacks.

"I realized in Russia when visiting my family that I wanted to be with, and came back. I wanted us to be like everyone else. Date, and have a relationship. I loved you and wanted to be with you, like any other boyfriend would. The moment you laid in my arms lifeless, I realized I was completely wrong. I didn't want to be your boyfriend anymore. I didn't want to date you anymore either. **I wanted you**."

Tears are streaming down my face, and I am trying to control myself, when I see Dimtri open the box. The beautiful hand painted box of my angel and heart. I realized in that moment, that I never opened the box. I just assumed the box was the gift. I was wrong.

" I promise to always love you and always hold you in my heart. I will always be your protector and strength. I will love you no matter what life brings. You are my soulmate, you are my angel, and you have my heart always. I vow to love you for all of eternity."

I was speechless. He pulled a tiny black velvet box out of the bigger box. He opened it, and pulled out the most exquisite ring I have ever seen. It was a white gold band with a huge round solitare diamond on the top. I was having trouble breathing. He grabbed both my hands and got down on one knee.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes. Of course I will." I said. He got up and kissed the ring and put it on my left hand. He began kissing me, and it quickly turned heated. I was still in my dress from the wedding, and I needed a moment to myself. It took almost all my self control to break away from him.

"Dimitri, can I please have a minute?" I ask.

He looks at me, smiles. "Sure Roza, you can have anything you want now that you have agreed to marry me."

I love his smiles. "I wont be but a minute. I promise." He seemed to think that what I said was funny somehow. I grab my bag, and head into the bathroom.

I walk in and shut the door. I stare at my ring for a good couple of minutes, amazed at how much thought he put into all this. I can't believe I never opened the box. I realize he was willing and ready to propose to me since my birthday, even with my feeling for Alex . Dimitri didn't care about that. He told me he would fight for me, and man he was ready to come out swinging. I decide I need to hurry. My minute had turned into fifteen already, and I realize what he thought was funny.

I quickly pull my hair down. I know how much Dimitri loves my hair. It's wavy from all the curls. I change out of my dress, and put on something I think Dimitri will was a very short, babydoll, low cut, white sheer spaghetti strap top with matching sheer thongs. It was another gift I was given, though I never intended to wear it for the giver, only for Dimitri.

I know I should be nervous, this being my first time and all, but I am not. This feels right. I look in the mirror one more time, and slowly I open the door.

Dimtri is sitting on the bed. He took off his jacket, and pulled out his bow tie. He undid a few buttons, opening the shirt a little bit. He looks comfortable, and happy.

I have never seen happiness turn into lust so fast in my life. He only looked at me for a split second, and his face completely changed. He looked like he was starved for me. He didn't move he just stared at me. I did a little circle for him, to make sure he got the full view.

"See something you like, comrade?" I hadn't called him that in while, and I was trying to relieve some nervousness I was starting to experience being so openly on display for him.

"Roza, I love everything I see." The way he said it made me feel adored and loved.

He walked over to me and picked me up. He kissed me, while cradling me in his arms. He layed me on the bed. He kissed me passionately, and with and urgency that I had never seen from him before. He was in control, and I didn't mind. He would start kissing my neck, and whisper my name in Russian. I was so ready for this, this night was completely perfect. He broke away from our kiss, and started unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way. I layed on the bed watching him remove his shirt, revealing his toned chest. I loved his chest. I looked up into his eyes, and he was looking at my body. I continued watching him take the rest of his clothes off, until he was in nothing but his boxers. He leaned back down to put his body on top of mine again, but I quickly regained control back. I had pinned him down and was now on top of him. I ran my hands over his chest, I kissed his lips, neck and chest. The electricity and heat was so intense. He started to kiss my neck, and I moaned. He quickly took control again, I was now underneath him, but I didn't care anymore. All I knew is that I wanted him, and I wanted him now. I couldn't wait anymore. He undid my top and removed my panties, kissing along the way, and I pushed his boxers down and he kicked them off. It's like we were on fire for eachother. The kissing increased, and I knew it was about to happen. He stopped for one second and looked into my eyes, and we connected.

After, I layed on his chest, and he ran his fingers through my hair, and he told me how lucky he felt, and how much he loved me. He was so caring before, during and after. Always making sure I was okay. It's why I loved him so much, he was so protective. Finally after about an hour of just laying there whispering our feelings to one another. I decided I needed a shower. I got up, and Dimitri looked at me. 

"I am only going to take a shower, I will be back soon." I said.

"Roza, soon to you is not soon enough for me. I will miss you too much." He said.

"Well, you can always take one with me." I said flirting.

He got up, and kissed me tenderly. On the way to the bathroom he smiled.

"Roza, I can't believe you wore the gift from Adrian." he was still smiling.

"I knew the moment he gave it to me, that I was only going to ever wear it for one person. I think that person should be thanking Adrian now."

"No Roza, I only have one person to thank, and that person is you." He kissed me again and we walked out way into the bathroom.

I looked at him and put on my sexiest smile I could produce. "Comrade, are you ready for round two?"

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's only a short one remaining. Tomorrow I start on its sequel! Please review**_

_**Jenn**_


	19. Two Weeks Later

_**Thanks to everyone for reading my first fanfic. I loved writing it, and reading all of your reviews. Please continue to read the sequel to this book, and continue on the journey with Dimitri, Rose and the Gang. **_

_**Again I do not own VA or its charcters. It's all Richelle Mead**_

**Two Weeks Later**

Lissa and Christian are scheduled to return today. We are back at the royal court, and Dimitri and I have spent every spare second we could get together. I told him about Lissa and Christian. He was very excited. I know that he wanted kids, and when he chose me he gave that up. When I told him about Lissa, he understood how upset I felt about not being able to give him a child, but just like everything else he assured me I was more than enough, and we were going to be the best aunt and uncle ever.

I was running late as usual to pick up Lissa and Christian, but I can honestly say it wasn't my fault. Dimitri wouldn't release me from his arms, and I really didn't want him too. I finally escaped, and dressed quickly. I was about to open the door when I heard a crunching noise under my shoe. I look down and see that its a note addressed to me.

I thought to myself, I have wrote and recieved enough notes in the last month to last a lifetime. I thought about throwing it away, but that was just not Rose style. I opened it, and was not prepare for what was inside.

_**My Dearest Rose, **_

_**I have heard such wonderful news about you and Dimitri. I see you have finally decided to be together. I know it will be so much easier now that you are actually of legal age. I just wanted to let you know by the time you recieve this note, I will no longer be a prisoner, but again a free man to do whatever I want. Let's see, I could attend you and Dimitri's wedding, I could pay your mother and new fiancee a visit or I could... now I have put a lot of thought into this next scenario... I was thinking more of visiting when Vasilla delivers the next heir to the throne. What do you think? **_

_**Can't wait to see your beautiful face again, Rose. **_

_**P.S next time you see me don't let the red eyes startle you, they are a little hard to get used to.**_

_**Love**_

_**Victor**_

My hand falls down with the note still between my fingers. I yell for Dimitri. He comes running down the stairs, ready for war. He inspects me to see what is wrong, and grabs the note himself. He reads it, and hugs me, comforting me. He puts both hands on the side of my face, and looks in my eyes. It's like we both understand what's coming soon, and what we are up against. A war is coming, and it's coming sooner than we think. Dimitri grabs my hand and we both walk out the door to pick up our future Queen.

_**Again a big thank you to all my readers. I hope you enjoyed this book, and come along for the exciting sequel. I will try and update the first chapter tomorrow! **_

_**Jenn**_


End file.
